


Move In The Right Direction*

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A bunch of wild assumptions, But there'll be sex too, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Near Future, Open Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Supernatural Series, Series Spoilers, Sexual Content, Starts in 2020, Will be mostly fluffy, had to change the rating, mention of secondary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 2020. Supernatural just ended after a record breaking 15 years on the air. Well, record breaking for the genre, anyway. </p>
<p>Misha had deserted the show after season 11, instead focusing on his new career as a writer & director. It took him some time, but he finally was able get a movie deal in a big studio, with his own screenplay.</p>
<p>All he needed to do now was ask his newly unemployed lover to play the lead in his movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was supposed to be a little thing and, the second chapter is written as well but I'm not even close to saying what it is I want to say... so... yeah... better make it a multi-chapter thingy now!
> 
> I'll try to update on a regular basis, I swear!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the ride and, I can pretty much promise you'll see the second chapter as early as tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :-)
> 
> ––––––––––

Castiel had been dead since season 11. Dead for real, God hadn’t interceded in his favour this time. Or, actually, Misha himself had played God in that scenario and had declined coming back for Season 12, except for a couple of guest spots.

There was that memorable flashback episode. The one that made all the fangirls squeal in unison, it had vibrated all around the world. Even more than the series last episode which aired last May, when the brothers reached heaven for good this time. Season 15 had forever closed the book, it had been the end of the series.

Again, Misha had been called in for a guest spot on that particular episode, like pretty much every other mildly important character of the show’s history. The fans had been treated to a heavenly family reunion, just like the actors on the set had been.

It had been difficult to round up everyone, but since the last episode had been written early on, the crew was able to accommodate pretty much everyone and basically, it was just a big party with some cameras rolling.

Of course, they had lines and actions, but mostly? Everyone had been spending their time hugging, and crying, and kissing, and dancing, and mostly making peace with one another. They were in heaven after all and the Winchester brothers had reached the end of their road.

Of course, there had been the long awaited reunion between Dean and Castiel. Yeah, they had been a thing, for close to a whole season. Right until the once-again-human Castiel had to die tragically. Looking back on it, it had been a great character development for Dean. He hadn’t even tried to make a deal to bring his lover back.

The Internet war it had triggered though, it still gave him nightmares. But maybe made him laugh a little bit, too. He had tried to come forward more than once, in an effort to explain that the decision to quit the show was entirely his. That no, it didn’t have anything to do with the network’s refusal to have gay, or bi, or any whateversexual characters. Some believed him, and some didn’t.

Even Jensen and Jared spoke out to confirm that what he was saying was true, but it didn’t help. So instead, they decided to ignore just it. Then came the conventions and the love they felt was still just as strong. Questions were asked. Questions were answered. Everything slowly came back to normal.

Well, as normal as life in a fandom could be. Poor Dean couldn’t even show the slightest interest in another character, would they be male or female. Well, if he did, the fans hated them so much that they ended up being killed off real quick. So Dean was quickly back to being alone, having casual sex and drinking a bit too much.

Thankfully, there were always new monsters to keep the show going. The best arc in the last years had certainly been Sam’s epic love story with a good enough witch, to Dean’s utter dismay. Safe to say it had helped provide enough juice in both the comedy and romance departments.

If Misha had to be honest, season 15 had been stretching it too far. Even 14 should have been avoided, in his opinion. Still, it wasn’t his place to judge his friends and former employers about a show he quit willingly. He was just glad he kept being invited back and could participate in a couple of conventions a year. Not that he wouldn’t love to do them all, like before, but his new job had pretty much kept him occupied since his departure from the show.

Acting, he had always loved, and he felt he’d been fairly good at it. But as an actor, he always felt limited in the things he had the ability to say. And, anyone who knew him knew that, he had a lot to say. It wasn’t always brilliant or deep, sometimes it was downright silly, but he believed everyone needed a bit of silliness in their lives.

So when he left the show, he turned to writing and directing. Actually, directing had been the real call, a revelation of sorts. But again, he had things he needed to say. That’s why he also felt the need to write. And at first, he wrote a lot.

So there he was sitting in his kitchen, in the fall of 2020, a signed contract for his first $15 million feature film in his hands. He had directed a couple of movies in the last years, some shorts and an independent full length one. He had been lucky enough to see them all well received by the critics.

The public had been quite receptive as well, mostly thanks to his ever faithful minions. He still had a lot of die hard fans who didn’t turn their backs on him after his departure from Supernatural. And they still pretty much supported him in every other thing he’d ever attempted.

For this new project, he had been able to secure the collaboration of most of the people he had his eye on so far. The movie was something he had wanted to tell for some time now, it had been lingering in the back of his mind for close to 10 years. But it was Vicky who was able to help him find the right words.

Not that he couldn’t write, far from it, but this was too personal of a project. He had needed her to put a bit of perspective on things, help him remove himself from it all. Then, Ben Edlund had agreed to transform their story into a real kick-ass screenplay. That was, in Misha’s opinion, what had sold the product to the studio executives. The magic of Ben’s flawless writing.

It was still early in the game to know who'd be playing all the different parts, even though he was thinking of maybe offering cameos to some people he had kept close contact with over the years. But he was actually excited to start looking for “new” actors, hoping he'd be able to mess with their minds a little.

But he wouldn't be able to do that until his starring role was filled. It was a big deal as the lead actor would basically have to bear the whole movie on his shoulders. Also, the others would have to have great chemistry with his main guy. Most importantly, Misha knew who he it was he wanted to be directing.

Not saying a word about this to Jensen, about offering him the lead in his movie, had been his own personal torture from hell. They might have been involved for all these years, but it had still been casual enough, especially in the later years, for Misha to be self-conscious about it all.

Maybe also because the film mostly about himself and, consciously or not, he had injected a lot of Jensen in the main character as well. That’s another reason why he had needed Vicky’s help. And why Ben had been the best person to make it into a script. They just knew him so very well.

Supernatural had shown its final episode less than four months earlier, which meant everyone had been out of a job for close to 6 months now. Well not everyone, surely, but Jensen and Jared, the only full-time actors of the show, were back on the market. And from what they had both told him, they were both very much working the circuit. Reading scripts, meeting directors, doing screen tests and auditions, the whole circus.

So far, neither had been offered anything they could see being passionate about, especially when it came to tv shows. Everything was either very similar to Supernatural or was just plain uninteresting. And of course, neither of them would be settling for something they didn’t feel right about.

Sadly, even though Misha loved Jared a whole lot, he already knew he wouldn't be offering him a role in that particular movie, especially if Jensen accepted the lead. He couldn't be having a Supernatural déjà-vu on this project, it was way too important. That made him think that he might also have to refrain on calling Speight or Benedict for the same reason. That was something he’d have to evaluate very carefully.

So that’s who Misha was now, a director on the verge of calling the actor he desperately wanted to play in his movie. He didn’t know why, but he was nervous about it. He certainly shouldn’t be, Jensen was his friend, and a very close one at that. If he could call him in the middle of the night for a sweaty phone sex session, he certainly could call to invite him a little get together. He had already booked a suite at Shutters and could easily move the reservation if Jensen couldn’t make it.

He picked up his phone and tapped on Jensen’s name, making sure to choose his cell number. Their arrangement might have been fine with both their spouses but he still didn’t feel right calling on the home phone to invite his lover for a romantic getaway.

“Hey Mish!” Jensen answered brightly after only the first ring.

“Hey Jensen! How’s it going?”

“Pretty good… what can I do you for?”

“You know you can do me for free! How does tomorrow night sound? Got a suite at Shutters.”

“Interesting. Got nothing booked for Wednesday either, just need to check with the missus.”

"Of course. If it doesn't work, let me know what's best and I'll change the reservation?"

"Great! So? How about you? All’s good?"

"Yeah!" Misha answered, wanting to keep the news for their meeting. "I miss you..." he added, only because he really did.

"Same here, Mish. Let me talk to Danni and I'll call you as soon as I know, alright?"

"Perfect. Later, then."

Misha hung up and put his phone back in his pocket before grabbing two beers from the fridge. On the terrasse sitting right outside the kitchen, Vicky was working on her laptop while keeping a watchful eye on the kids in the backyard. He sat on the chair next to his wife and opened both bottles before passing one off to her.

"Thanks, hon’. So?" she asked before taking a sip.

"He'll check with Danneel and call back."

"Did you tell him?"

"About the movie? Nah, not yet. I will when I see him."

"Like you're booking a room to chat with the guy." Vicky mocked.

"We're not getting any younger, my love. We'll need to entertaining ourselves between fucks." he softly laughs, making sure the kids were far enough removed from the adult conversation.

"True... you think he'll be interested?"

"I really have no idea. He saw an early synopsis back in the days but I wouldn't know if he thought it was interesting or not. Anyways, it has evolved so much since then, might as well say it’s an entirely new thing."

"You'll tell him you wrote it with him in mind?"

"The jury's still out on that one. I wouldn't want to influence him in any way, you know?"

"I guess you'll know when you see him then."

"I guess... so, as soon as I know for tomorrow, I'll tell you."

"Great, thanks hon’."

Misha smiled and nodded, before turning his attention to their son and daughter playing either in their treehouse or the jungle gym he had built himself. Those had been fun projects to tackle with the kids. Okay, there were not so fun moments where hammers collided with thumbs, splinters pricked fingers and planks fell on feet, but ultimately, they had finished everything with all their limbs intact. And the kids were so proud of their backyard.

Vicky had initiated them to gardening last year so they also each had their own little lot. The whole family, and their friends, had been eating a whole lot of carrots, cucumbers and berries since then but nobody had never has the heart to complain.

The faint buzzing in Misha’s pants pulled him from his thoughts and he grabbed his phone. Jensen hadn’t bothered to call, he only sent a text message.

[Jensen: Free tomorrow and Wednesday. Time?]

[Misha: Should get there around 4. I’ll text you the room # when I get it.]

[Jensen: I’ll be there max 5. Room service?]

[Misha: Of course. You get to be naked for 2 days!]

[Jensen: That’s what I’m talking about! See you tomorrow! Love you!]

[Misha: Love you too. See you tomorrow.]

Misha exhaled deeply, satisfied it had been so easy. Not that it never was. It was just that they hadn’t spent any time alone together in months. Since late July actually, right before Misha’s yearly isolation retreat. Hopefully they would both be able to just keep it in their non-existing pants long enough for Misha to talk to Jensen about the movie.

“Was it Jensen?”

“Yeah, we’re on tomorrow. So, I’ll leave here in the afternoon and be back before noon Thursday.”

“Good… I hope he accepts the role, Mish. He would really be perfect for it.” she smiled, keeping her attention on the computer screen before her.

And Misha smiled too because, frankly, how could he not. His kids were amazing, his wife was marvelous, he had landed his first major studio directing job, for his own movie on top of that. And he’d be spending two incredible nights with the only other person who could make him come apart just as much as his wife could. The only other person who knew him to the core, the only other he could count on no matter what.

True, their relationship was not a typical one, it was irregular at best, but it didn’t lack in intensity. Or maybe the sparsity of their encounters was the reason they were always so intense. Every time they saw each other, they really did enjoy it. One could think that all they did was fuck each other’s brains out (Vicky certainly seemed to think so), but it would have been untrue.

No, if they didn’t sleep much on those rare occasions they were together, it wasn’t just because of their physical prouesses. It was actually because they talked just as much as they touched. They talked about everything that had happened in their lives. About everything they hadn’t been able to tell the other while their friends were around. About everything that couldn’t be said over the phone or in a text.

So Misha was smiling at the thought of the next two days being all about him and Jensen. They’d be spending two days naked, never leaving the room until it’d be time to check out. Even with the amazing beach at their feet, they’d be staying inside and watch the sunset from their bed. Or maybe from the balcony if they felt brave enough. Maybe they’d even be making love in the sunset’s glow, Jensen’s sweaty skin glistening in the orange light…

“Hey, hon’? Wanna go take care of that?” Vicky whispered with a cheeky grin, running her hand up his leg towards his very visible erection.

“Hell, yes!” he breathed back, getting up and grabbing her wrist to pull her from her chair. “Play nice kids, mommy and daddy will be taking a little nap!” he called out before leading his wife into the house.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha hadn't spent time together in a while. Of course, the first thing they would do when they saw each other would not be to sit and talk. (Yes… I mean sex…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is not my forte, I know. I tried. I did serve the story, in my opinion (well, that you'll know when you read the rest of the story, which is not published yet).
> 
> I hope you won't hate it too much! Thanks for reading! :-)
> 
> *****

It was a little after 4:30 and Misha was sitting on the suite’s couch, debating if he should be taking a shower and wait for Jensen in his birthday suit. He laughed at the thought but didn’t get up, figuring he was clean enough already and part of the fun would be the unwrapping of the present. He picked up the hotel’s information kit from the coffee table and flipped through it absentmindedly. Of course, he could turn on the TV but as a rule, they had declared their moments together as television free. Instead, he grabbed his mp3 player and got up to plug it in the sound system. He put his favorite playlist at random and made sure it was on repeat.

When he heard the short knocks on the door, his heart skipped a beat. They might have been lovers for close to 8 years now but every time they saw each other, it was like the first time all over again. Yet it was familiar, comfortable, as it always had been. He walked to the door and opened it.

“Hey Mish!” says Jensen softly before entering and letting his travel bag fall on the floor.

“Hi Jensen!” Misha replied, just as softly.

They came together in a rush, even though it still felt too slow, grabbing each other as if their lives depended on it. It didn’t take long for the clothes to be discarded, some on the floor, some on the furniture, neither of them really caring as long as they could get their hands and mouths on each other’s skin.

How they ever made it to the next room and on the bed would forever remain a mystery. Misha’s mind was blank until the moment he gasped for air, relishing in having his dick sucked in the wet heat of Jensen’s mouth. Motherfucker that felt good!

“Jen…” he huffed, which did not deter the younger man from his task the slightest. It made him even more enthusiastic. Misha’s hands gripped tight at whatever was the closest when he felt Jensen’s fingers gently fondling his balls.

“Ow!” Jensen groaned around Misha’s dick, making him realise he had grasped his lover’s hair a bit too tightly.

“Sor… Sorry.”

“S’ok babe!” Jensen said with a wink and, instead of taking him in his mouth again, he slowly licked his dick from root to tip, twirling his tongue around the head and licking the precome trickling from the slit.

“Sh…sh…shit!” Misha stuttered, his hips working hard against Jensen’s tight grip.

“I know, s’alright!” he whispered before sucking on him again, leaving his balls alone to work on his shaft along with his mouth.

“Babe… Fuck… so good!” Misha moaned, his voice hoarse from his ragged breathing. “I… get off… oh God…” he ultimately tried to warn, and just in time too.

He came just as Jensen took his mouth off of him, barely getting his face out of the way in time, which resulted in a little string on his jaw. He might have been fond of Misha’s cock, but getting come in his mouth? It was something he really hated, would it be his or anyone else’s.

“You got a little something there.” Misha laughed, sitting languidly to wipe the come from Jensen’s face with his thumb. He then leaned forward to kiss him. A slower, lazy and greedy, kind of kiss. It was Jensen’s turn to see his breath hitch when he felt Misha’s suspiciously damp hand on his already hard cock.

“Your come…” he realised under his breath when the older man let his mouth go to graze his teeth on his stubbled jaw. Misha only nodded, nipping and licking his way down before stopping to suck a bruise over the pulse point on his neck. His grip on Jensen’s dick was firm, the stroking sometimes fast, sometimes slow. He explored every inch of its skin minutely, squeezing and pulling with just the right force, twisting his wrist, gathering the precome with his thumb and mixing their essences together, lightly scraping his nails along the vein.

“Nnnng… Mish…” Jensen sighed, trembling, grabbing his neck and guiding his mouth back to his. He plunged his tongue in his lover’s mouth, not even knowing what it was he was feeling or tasting anymore. All his senses were on overload, all feeling both over stimulated and dull.

“P… please… babe… Mish… come on!” he growled, now fucking into Misha’s hand.

“I’m right here. Go on, baby! Come for me!” Misha whispered in his ear, pushing him right over the edge before taking back his mouth, swallowing his cry.

Both men fell back on the bed, facing the ceiling, spent but content.

“Wow…” breathed Jensen, turning his face towards Misha.

“Yeah…” he only replied, looking back at him, a lazy smile on his lips. “Hi…” he added in a low voice after they had been staring at each other for a little while.

“Hi…”

Jensen smiled back at him before letting his gaze slide down. He couldn’t hide the involuntary disgusted pout he always made when confronted with the aftermaths of their lovemaking.

“You think you’d get use to this already!” Misha laughed, climbing over Jensen’s body to grab the box of Wet Ones from his travel bag next to the bed.

“Never have! Gimme one of those.”

“Let me!” Misha refused, pushing his lover back on the bed and stradling his legs, softly erasing all traces of their previous activities from Jensen’s body. After dumping the first wipe in the trash, he took a second one and cleaned himself up then dumped that one too. He then lied back down on the bed next to Jensen.

“All better now!” he said. “Can we go back to having eye sex?”

“You’re an idiot!”

“I know! But you love that about me!”

“I do… that and a whole lot of other things.”

“Like what?”

“Hmmm… well, whatever you might think, I do love your dick.”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t?”

“Your ass is very nice too.”

“I work hard on that ass, you better love it!”

“I love that you’re fearless…”

“Not true, but go on!”

“I just love you, you weirdo… mind if we play that game another time?”

“Not at all. I actually have something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“We maybe could order room service and talk over dinner?”

“Great idea. I think there’s a menu in the end table next to you.”

It didn’t take them very long to decide on a menu, as they had been there before and already had their favourites. Jensen chose the steak as Misha went with the lobster BLT.

“One of us will have to put on a robe when the food gets here.”

“You promised we’d be naked for two days. I ain’t putting no robe on.” Jensen grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re such a baby, Ackles!”

“Yeah well, that’s what YOU love about me!”

“And that’s not creepy at all…” Misha quipped back.

“Whatever! Staying naked! Two days of this and you better enjoy it.”

“Oh believe me, cowboy! I will!”

  
  


_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got nothing to say copyright-wise, I got no excuse... so I this point I'm just using this to say whatever stupid thought I have.
> 
> But of course, right now, I don't have any... figures!


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that they don't want to talk, but clearly Jensen and Misha have other things on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, there'll be more plot in the next chapter. It's just… these guys are horny as hell, they just can't stop for five minutes! They should start wearing clothes again, it's not healthy.
> 
> Sorry… bad porn again… totally the characters fault… thanks for reading anyways! lol
> 
>  
> 
> .

“You’re really taking this naked this to the letter, aren’t you?” snickered Misha, letting his gaze travel slowly on his companion’s exposed body.

“Got a problem with that?” replied Jensen, picking up a french fry from his mostly empty plate.

“Nope… not at all. Just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I am.”

“Will you still be when I open the drapes to watch the sunset?”

“We’ll just make sure not to make a spectacle of ourselves.”

“Like we ever do.” Misha replied, getting up to let the setting sun’s light in. Just as he had envisioned, the room was instantly bathed in an orange glow. “God you’re pretty!” he couldn’t keep himself from saying as he divested himself from the robe he had kept on after their food was delivered. He went to sit on the sofa and looked at Jensen expectantly.

“You’re the pretty one. I’m handsome!” Jensen sent back, getting up to join him, sitting in the space between Misha’s sprawled legs.

“Let’s say that we’re both pretty handsome then!” Misha laughed, bringing his arms around Jensen’s chest. “But I’m sure it’s just a lighting thing. As soon as the sun sets we’ll be our old ugly selves again.”

“Maybe we should buy orange light bulbs then.”

“That, or orange tinted glasses.”

“We’d be pretty handsome all the time!”

And they stayed there, breathing in harmony, facing the window’s unobstructed view of the Pacific Ocean. The lights were off so the rare people walking on the beach would not see them if they tried to take a peek in the room. The fact that Misha had requested the highest floor too was helping in the matter. They always had to make sure nobody would see them together, let alone naked, in a hotel room.

“So, what’s that you wanted to talk to me about?” Jensen asked, travelling a hand on one of his lover’s arms.

“Work… I actually have news.”

“Ah yeah?”

“Yup! I have this screenplay and it got picked-up. Fox Searchlight’s producing it and I’ll be directing it too.”

“No shit! Really? That’s amazing!” Jensen exclaimed before turning to grab Misha’s face. A celebratory kiss was certainly in order. “I’m so proud of you, babe!” he added, before kissing him again.

“Yeah… and that’s not all.” Misha continued. “I kinda have _carte blanche_ with the casting. Well, I won’t do the casting calls, but I have final final word.”

“Pretty standard I guess…”

“Hmmm… So… yeah, I kinda wanna offer you the lead, Jen.”

This time, Jensen sat up and turned to face his lover. His expression was now a bit on the neutral side.

“What is it about?”

“I don’t know if you remember that story I had you read a while ago, about the guy that goes on this self-discovery trek journey thing.”

“About your trip in Asia?”

“No, not that one. It doesn’t matter, it evolved a lot since then anyways. So yeah, I’m kind of offering you a job here.”

“I wouldn’t want people to think I slept around to get that part, you see?”

“Too late for that.” Misha smiled.

“I’ll have to read it. I can’t… I love you, but…”

“No, I know… you might not even like it. I swear, you don’t have to say yes. But I would love it if you did. I think you’d be perfect for the part. As do Vicky and Ben.”

“Ben?”

“Edlund. He wrote the final script.”

“Hum, even more interesting! But, doesn’t that make the whole thing very… I don’t know… Supernatural-like?”

“Other than Ben and myself, you’d be the only other one from the show. I think. I don’t intend to be making this into a reunion movie. But I do want to work with the most talented people I know.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“No I don’t. Just read the thing. And if you like it, it’s yours. Unless you want a gazillion dollars for it. I do have a limited budget.”

“I guess I’d have to get some kickass benefits then.”

“You certainly would. I promise you’d have the director kneeling at your feet.”

“That’s a very nice incentive.”

“I thought you’d like that…”

They fell into each other’s arms, the sun now being set and the conversation having quickly turned their thoughts to something a little bit less talkative. Their embrace was less hurried than before but certainly not less passionate.

Jensen pulled Misha up and manhandled him so he’d sit on his lap. That angle was much more interesting than trying to fit them both horizontally on the small couch. Plus, it’d be the perfect position for what he had in mind.

“You wanna do this here?” Misha breathed, cocking his head towards the window.

“Don’t care… just want you.” Jensen replied, nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck.

“I’ll have to… go get the lube… my bag…”

“Mine’s right there… front pocket.”

But neither of them moved, wrapped in each other, Misha softly grinding on Jensen’s rapidly growing cock.

“Babe… gotta get the stuff…” he moaned, travelling his hands on Misha’s back.

“Yeah…” he grunted back, not even trying to move away.

So they just kept kissing and caressing each other, muttering as much filthy words as they did loving ones, even if most of the times everything was just unintelligible. They didn’t care. All that was important was being together, tasting each other, loving one another.

“Mish… hold on tight!” Jensen ultimately said, grabbing Misha’s waist and pushing them both up from the couch. He wobbled towards his bag near the door while Misha kept himself tightly wrapped around him, nibbling on his ear. “I swear, dude…” he breathed before grabbing the bag’s handle. Luckily, it wasn’t too low on the floor.

He unlocked the handle so it’d extend and pulled the bag back towards the couch, Misha still very attached to him.

“You weigh a ton, man.” he laughed when he let himself fall back on the couch with his load.

“Shut up… I weigh less than you do.” Misha huffed, gyrating on his lap.

“You shut up… and grab the lube…” Jensen commanded, growing more and more impatient.

With an annoyed gruff, the brunet leaned sideways to unzip the front pocket on the luggage and plunged his hand inside, quickly finding the bottle and taking in out with a wide grin.

“Your lube dear sir…” he breathed, shooting his hips down on Jensen’s after handing him the bottle.

“Hhgg…! your hand…” he panted, uncapping the bottle. “I wanna… see you!” he added when Misha hesitated.

Jensen poured a generous blob of the gel over Misha’s offered fingers before taking back his mouth, sucking on his tongue and lips, breathing the air from his lungs. When he felt his lover lift a bit from his lap, he opened his eyes and sat back to enjoy the picture offered before him.

Without taking his eyes off Misha’s perfectly muscled shape, he grabbed the lube and poured some on his own hand. He recapped the lid and with his unlubed hand he grabbed Misha’s hip, needing to touch and ground him while he was working his hole. Panting and gasping, Misha was a delight to look at. Soon enough, he let his body fall forward, setting his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen let his hand travel up to Misha’s chest, pinching one nipple and grazing it with his thumb while he sucked on the other one. Misha was up to three digits already and he was fucking on them eagerly.

“Fuck… need you Jen… now!” groaned Misha, bringing his hand back on the front to grab on Jensen’s dick. Jensen growled and lightly swatted Misha’s hand, instead using his generously lubed hand on himself.

Misha’s eyes were obscured by his dilated pupils, as were Jensen’s. It certainly didn’t matter how dark it was now in the room. And if it hadn’t been for the faint moon glow and some of the hotel’s exterior lights, they wouldn’t have seen a damn thing.

Licking his lips, Misha kept his eyes on Jensen’s cock while he it was being coating with enough lube. “Come on…” he moaned, impatient to be filled up again. Without replying, Jensen grabbed the base of his cock and grabbed Misha’s thigh with his other hand, pulling him softly forward.

He took his time, even though they both needed this so much. Strongly holding the shaft over Jensen’s own hand, he guided his hole over the head, supporting himself on his lover’s shoulder. Misha slid down slowly, carefully, getting used this sensation again. It was only when he was sheathed to the hilt that both of them exhaled shakingly.

“Shit… Fuck… Mish…” muttered Jensen when Misha finally started moving, almost sliding all out before impaling himself again, forcefully. From then on, it wasn’t tender anymore. Hands were grabbing hard enough to hurt, mouths were sucking bruises, teeth were leaving dented marks.

They tried to keep their voices down but couldn’t really commit to any logical thought to that matter, so they were noisy and really didn’t care. Especially when Misha found the perfect angle to have his fun spot titillated almost on every thrust. So all that mattered was how great they could make each other feel and how hard they could make each other come.

“Fucking… touch me!” was able to say Misha, panting, both his hands clutched in Jensen’s hair. “Now!” he almost yelled before lunging forward to kiss Jensen deeply. Of course, the younger man obeyed, almost sad to know it was all coming to an end. He wanted this to last forever even though he also furiously wanted release. Why couldn’t he get both?

He tried to follow Misha’s rhythm with his hand but it quickly became impossible, so he just pumped vigorously, not even bothering with any fancy wrist moves. Misha came soon after, loudly, arching his body back before slumping forward on him again. “On my back…” he slurred in Jensen’s ear.

Again, he obeyed, tipping their interlocked body to the side to lay on the couch. “You ok?” he asked Misha after hooking his legs over his arms. “Uhun…” he responded, grabbing his face to kiss him before letting him go. It didn’t take long for Jensen to come after that, burying his face in his lover’s neck to muffle his cries.

He slid out softly from Misha, still breathing heavy, and considered their options. They were both tapped out but they most certainly would have to get off the couch. It was too small for them to be comfortable. Plus, they were once again covered in come. He made the face.

“God you’re prissy! Gimme a second and I’ll go draw us a bath, alright?”

“Shower?”

“Don’t feel like standing…”

“We’ll be quick and be in bed under 5 minutes.” Jensen pleaded.

“Fine!” sighed Misha, not in the mood to quibble. “But we take a bath tomorrow!”

“Promise!”

  


 

  
_To be continued…_


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has read Misha's screenplay, and he loves it. 
> 
> Still, he doesn't think he can play in the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey… there's plot. And a bit of angst maybe. But not enough for a tag... I don't think. A bit sad maybe. And only a brief mention of sex. So yeah, the story is going forth, finally.
> 
> Thanks for reading this unbeta'd thing of mine. I intend to wrap it all up this week.
> 
>  
> 
> .

It wasn’t even two in the morning when Misha opened his eyes. He couldn’t see much apart from the digital clock’s numbers but he could feel the bed being empty beside him. No light peering from the bottom of the door’s ensuite also confirmed that Jensen wasn’t in the bathroom. Not bothering to put any clothes on, they were having a naked vacation after all, Misha decided to get up and find his lover.

Jensen was back on the couch, draped in one of the bed’s blankets and reading Misha’s script. He must have peeked in the older man’s bag to find it and of course, it didn’t bother Misha the slightest. He was actually very happy to see the actor take such an interest in the flick.

“Insomnia?” he asked, sitting down on the sofa.

“Maybe. We went to bed early, I just couldn’t sleep anymore.” Jensen answered, keeping his eyes on the printed document.

Misha looked at him, trying to find any clues of his thoughts about the script. He didn’t want to, but he found himself analyzing every little aspect of that face he knew so well. And, because he knew him so well, he figured out pretty quickly that Jensen’s thinned lips and slightly clenched jaw certainly didn’t mean anything positive. There was something in there he didn’t like and Misha was ready to bet his $15 million dollar deal he knew what it was.

“What is it?” he asked anyways, not wanting to put words in his mouth.

“Hmm?”

“Clearly, there’s something you don’t like in there.” he clarified, pointing to the script.

“No… it’s actually really good Mish… well, I’m not done, but what I’ve read so far is great!”

“But?”

“No buts…”

Misha sighed, because he knew there was a problem, he even knew it while writing it. But he wasn’t about to make it easy for Jensen, not about this. And he certainly didn’t really feel like getting into an argument in the middle of the night.

“Ok… when you’re ready to talk about it, I’ll be there, ok?” Misha finally responded, patting him on the knee before going back to the bedroom.

Of course, he hoped that Jensen would follow, but he wasn’t surprised to go back to bed alone. Not that he was tired, but he really didn’t feel like adding to what felt like an already heavy atmosphere. Instead, he got back under the covers and grabbed his phone to fiddle with. A little Twitter, a little Tumblr, emails and everything he could take a look at while he waited for sleep to hit him over the head again.

He had actually started drowsing off when he heard Jensen come back into the room, even though he was trying to be quiet. Misha felt the bed dip, then he was crowded by his lover’s naked body. No words were said, only limbs slowly tangling up together while both men fell back asleep, sharing each other’s warmth. There’d be time to talk later.

When Misha woke up again, the sun was up and filtering through the wooden shutters on the huge window. And this time he wasn’t alone, he could feel Jensen breathing softly on his back, a hand lazily resting on his hip. He loved waking up like this, in his lover’s arms. Actually, he just loved not waking up alone, as waking up with Vicky was just as great as this.

Misha was a sensual person, always had been, and right now he felt like the luckiest person alive. He was able to get the best from both worlds. The best girl he could ever have dreamt of and the best guy he could have dreamt of. Losing either one of them would be nothing short of catastrophic. To think it had come close once…

“Mornin’…” slurred Jensen in his ear.

“Mornin’… sleep well?”

“Like a baby.” he responded, kissing his neck.

“That’s good.” sighed Misha.

Frankly, he had hoped the morning would start with a little sheet rumpling but Jensen seemed to have other ideas. He quickly turned away and grabbed his boxers from where they had been thrown the night before. He then went in the bathroom to grab the second complimentary robe. Misha turned to look at him.

“Thought you were staying naked the whole time?”

“I hadn’t taken the chill factor into account.” only replied Jensen without looking at him. “I’ll call for some breakfast. What would you like?”

“The usual?”

“Waffles it is. I think I’ll have an omelet myself.” he said before leaving the room.

Annoyed by Jensen’s apparent sudden coldness, Misha got out of bed to look for his own boxers. He found them under the bed and had to walk back in the living area to get his bathrobe. It was still on the floor in front of the window. Somehow, the night before started to seem like a lifetime ago.

“Are you ok?” he asked when Jensen hung up with the desk.

“Of course. Could you put the music back on? I’ll put last night’s dishes in the hallway for pick-up.”

Jensen was smiling at him, but not entirely. It was kind of a sad, preoccupied smile. Never Misha would have thought the screenplay would make him so uneasy. The sooner they could talk about it, the sooner they could resume their much more interesting activities.

They sat on the couch, waiting for their breakfast to be delivered to them. Jensen was staring at the beach scene outside the patio doors, holding Misha’s hand and slightly bobbing his head to the music. He didn’t seem to be willing to start any type of conversation. Still, there was a layer of discomfort, probably because of the screenplay abandoned on the coffee table.

Misha was just about to ask Jensen about it when they heard the knocks at the door. As per their arrangements, Jensen got up to make sure he wouldn’t be seen while Misha would go greet the server. A short conversation and a nice hefty tip later, Jensen came back in the room and they sat at the dining table to eat.

The courage that had found Misha earlier had somewhat evaded him and he needed to muster it back up before he could ask the question that was burning on the tip of his tongue. Thankfully, some food and coffee seemed to help Jensen start the conversation himself.

“So, I guess you’re wondering what I thought about your script?”

“Of course.”

“It’s really good Mish, really, really good. You guys did a great job!”

“But…?”

“I’m not sure I can do this…” Jensen only said after hesitating a bit.

“Do what?” he asked even though he knew.

“Mish… I don’t want to become that actor.”

“What actor, Jen?”

“You know.”

“Maybe I do. But I want to hear you say it.”

“I don’t want to be the gay actor, alright?”

There it was. In the whole movie, there was one scene where the lead experimented a bit and now it was a gay movie.

“Come on. It’s one scene in the whole movie, it’s not even that significant.”

“Then take it out if it isn’t.”

“Ok… it kinda is significant in the character’s journey, but it doesn’t define him or the movie. Or at least, it shouldn’t. And it certainly shouldn’t define you as an actor.”

“I know it shouldn’t, but it will. And you know that. I’m starting to feel typecasted, you know?”

“Typecasted? How?”

“Well… first, there was Blonde. Then with you in Supernatural…”

“Fuck Jensen, what happened to Dean and Cas wasn’t even in the cards when you got the part.”

“Not helping. It’s like saying I made the character gay.”

“Come on, you don’t believe that. I know you and I know you don’t really have a problem with all this. What’s the real issue here?”

“If you know me, then you should know.”

“Your dad got over the Supernatural thing, Jen… he’d get over this too, come on. It’s just a movie.”

“Maybe. But still, it’d be my third gay role.”

“First of all, stop saying gay! All instances you’re talking about are bi. And second, how would it be so bad? You’ve played more hetero characters, why aren’t you afraid of being typecasted as hetero? ‘Cause we both know you’re not!” Misha spat.

Jensen didn’t answer, not really knowing how to. Hetero roles would certainly never be a reason for his parents to be ashamed of him. Not that they were now, but nothing graphic had really happened between him and guys in Blonde or Supernatural. Misha’s movie would certainly change that.

“Look, I don’t want to fight about this, alright? But you have to try and see this from my point of view. What Dominic does in the movie with that guy, what you want to show, my parents will freak if they see me doing this.”

“Fuck, you’re over 40 years old Jensen. Grow a pair would you? You can’t live your life according to your parents. Imagine if they saw what you do when there are no cameras around, hum?”

“I know you don’t understand this…”

“No, you’re right, I don’t. But I still get it, you don’t want to do the movie and that’s fine. I told you, you don’t have to do it. I just would have prefered it was because you didn’t like it.”

“Look, it’s big, ok? Can you give me some time to think about it?”

“If you want, but I can’t wait forever. Who I’m casting for Dominic will influence everything else.”

“I understand. And I swear, if it wasn’t for… you know… it wouldn’t be an issue, it’d do your movie in a heartbeat. Now, I just really gotta think about it, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah! Just eat your omelet before it grows legs and runs away, would you?”

They ate in silence, not really in the mood to talk anymore. Even when they made love later on, the heart wasn’t in it, Jensen giving himself as a peace offering and Misha taking him just because he felt the need to remind him he liked having a dick up his ass.

They didn’t stay that night like they had previously planned. They didn’t even take that bath Jensen had promised. Something had broken and neither was in the mood to do anything about it right about now.

“So, I’ll call you as soon as I know for sure, alright?” Jensen said in a low voice, still needing to have Misha close to him, weird feelings be damned.

“Fine. But like I said, you don’t have to do it. I just wished the reasoning was different.”

“I know. Doesn’t change how much I love you, ok?” Jensen replied before kissing him gently on the mouth.

“No, I get that. I love you too.” Misha offered back, a sad smile on his lips.

“I’m sor…”

“Don’t… just go back home and think it over. We’ll talk soon.” Misha interrupted him before pushing him out of the room.

The door closed, he finally was able to breathe comfortably. Now, he’d wait a little before leaving too, just to make sure they weren’t spotted together. He had been tempted to stay for the night by himself but instead he sent a text to his wife, announcing his early return. All he asked was that she should not change any plans she might have on his account.

 

[ **Vicky:** Did he say yes?]

[ **Misha:** No. Don’t want to be typecasted as gay. He’ll think about it.]

[ **Vicky:** We knew this might happen]

[ **Misha:** Will mostly have to find someone else]

[ **Vicky:** He might change his mind]

[ **Misha:** We’ll see. See you tonight. Love you]

[ **Vicky:** Love you. Be careful]

 

Misha shut off his phone and looked around the room, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Funny enough, he realised the script was still on the coffee table. Again, he felt a little pinch in his heart. He didn’t know if the pages had been left behind on purpose or not, but certainly Jensen wouldn’t be reading it again to make his decision.

He sighed and grabbed the folder on the table to put them back in his travel bag. Leaving the room, he regretfully started to make a mental list of the actors he thought might be able to play Dominic.

  


 

_To be continued…_

 


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the forces in Jensen's life is his wife Danneel. She knows him inside out and she knows why he's freaked out. All she can hope is that he'll stop being so afraid and finally do whatever he wants to do.
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I was caught off guard with the characters needing to jump each other's bones. This time, it was Jensen and Danneel. I know this chapter is pretty "cockles-less" but, it kinda had to happen for what's coming. I swear, there'll be resolution. So yeah… straight sex ahead (with a little less than straight flavouring, shall we say) !
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway!
> 
>  
> 
> .

When Jensen reached his home, he wasn’t surprised to see Danneel’s car absent from the driveway. Of course she would have made plans, he wasn’t even supposed to be back until the following morning. Still, he would have liked to come home and find her there with their daughter. He kind of needed a bit of what would be called normalcy.

On the kitchen’s counter, a simple note addressed to him. She clearly had been told he’d be back.

 

“J.

Went for dinner with V. & the kids, won’t be back late.

Love you,

D & JJ”

 

It was 5:30 pm already, so they would probably be back no later than 6:30, this being a school night and all. He took his bag to their bedroom to empty it. Most clothes went back in the drawers and he dropped yesterday’s in the hamper. He was quickly done and opted to sit on the bed, resting his back against the headboard.

He was feeling very bad about how it had ended with Misha earlier. They had left each other still professing their love but for the first time, it hadn't felt at all natural. And Jensen knew for a fact he was to blame for that, he was the one with all the ridiculous issues. Or rather, his family was but he was too loyal to imagine making them think less of him by ignoring his upbringing.

Never Misha had given him a hard time about this. Not once. He understood it and he certainly wasn’t stupid. He knew the world might not have been ready for the kind of relationship both of them were having with their wives and each other. His family didn’t even know and most certainly never would.

But his willingness to extend this fear, this bigotry, into his work? Jensen could understand why Misha would be disappointed in him. Hell, he was disappointed himself. But the shame, that way of thinking, it had been drilled into his mind since he’d been a toddler. If he had been able to disregard it in his (very) private life, it was a whole other story when it came to the public aspects of it. And third base with a guy in a movie? Yeah, that'd be very public, thank you.

Jensen’s father hadn’t taken well the news of his part in the movie _Blonde_ , back in the days. But he had gotten over it real quick when learning there wouldn’t be any man on man action. Still, he had lectured him, had told him to be careful, to make sure he wouldn’t be accepting roles he wasn’t ready to accept the consequences for. He needed to realise that the wrong part could land him in a niche he certainly didn’t wish to be identified with.

Now, at 42 years old, he knew better. He had understood a long time ago that his father hadn’t been entirely selfless in his speech. He had meant that the roles Jensen would take could bear consequences not only for himself but for his whole family. He knew that but still, Jensen had been careful all his life, making sure the parts he’d be taking on would never be ambiguous in any way. And Dean had been a perfect example of that. At first anyways.

But then came Castiel, and everything changed. It was never supposed to be like this and Jensen worked real hard at first for the hunter and the angel to remain platonic, explaining again and again to everyone how Dean was totally straight. But it didn’t work, the fans wouldn’t have it any other way, the writers and directors pitched in and then, Misha happened. So again, he had to tell his mom and dad that his character would end up not being as straight as previously intended. Except this time, there’d be physical evidence of it on film. Nothing too graphic of course, but it’d be undeniable.

This time, his dad took it a bit harder. He wasn’t even there when his mom called after the next episode had aired. She didn’t try to excuse him, thankfully, but she didn’t offer support on the matter to Jensen either. He knew her opinions on the subject and it was pretty much the same as her husband’s. Still, he never resented them, and there was very little he could do about it anyways.

Of course, they had gotten over it at some point. Dad had still felt the need to talk to him, one on one, mano a mano, when they came over for Christmas. Jensen had listened, patiently, nodding and promising he’d be making better choices when the show would be over. He could have tried to argue his way through it but chose not too, deciding instead to spend a peaceful Christmas vacation with his family. He had learned a long time ago how to choose his battles. And this one, he had known he would never win it.

“Jensen?” he heard Danneel call from downstairs. He checked his watch and realised he had been sitting up there reminiscing for more than an hour.

“Yeah! Comin’!” he yelled back, glad to see his little family.

“Daddy!” his daughter exclaimed when she saw him enter the kitchen. “We had dinner at that restaurant you like and also we’ll be going to see that bird princess movie this weekend, right? I think it’s the best movie ever. But I haven't seen it. I ate lasagna and a caramel sundae.”

“So you had a good time?” he chuckled, picking her up.

“Yeah!”

“And now the princess needs to take a bath, put on her pj’s and go to bed.” Danneel announced before kissing her husband softly.

“But, mommy…”

“There’s school tomorrow, princess. We’ll read a story when you’re all tucked in, alright?”

“Ok daddy!” she sighed, making sure to sound overly dramatic. She was a princess with actor genes, after all.

After their daughter’s bedtime routine had been completed, Jensen went back down to the kitchen. He opened a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses for both him and his wife while she was taking a shower. They would usually prefer to drink beer, but for some reason Jensen felt like he needed something else. Something a bit stronger but without falling into the hard liquor.

He brought the glasses in the living room and sat down on their huge leather sofa, extending his feet to rest on the coffee table, rules be damned. He picked up the sound system’s remote and turned the radio on. It already was set on his favourite classic country channel. He took a sip of wine and let himself fall back, closing his eyes and letting his mind be lulled by the likes of Loretta Lynn and Johnny Cash.

“Hey sweetheart!” Jensen heard his wife purr while delicately straddling his lap. She took his glass and took a sip before putting it on the table.

“Hey sweety.” he replied, keeping his eyes shut, focusing instead on her smell and the softness of her skin under his fingers.

She kissed him slowly, reverently, as if she knew that what he needed right now was to be soothed, not crowded. She let her head fall on his shoulder, resting a hand on his chest.

“Wanna talk about it?” she only asked.

“He’s got a movie deal, as a director. He offered me the lead.”

“You don’t want it?”

“Yes… and no… well, I do but… I can’t.” he muttered, still unable to be totally assertive about it all.

“It’s that scene in the bar, right?”

Jensen crooked his neck to look at his wife. She looked back at him with her big brown eyes, full of understanding and empathy.

“How do you know?”

“Vicky sent me the script yesterday. Told me how Misha wanted to offer you the role of Dominic and asked me to read it. She knew you’d probably freak out.”

“So what, you guys are plotting in my back to make me do shit I don’t wanna do?” spat Jensen, tensing up.

“Babe! It’s not like that, I swear.” she replied softly, petting his chest. “She just knew you’d probably need to talk to someone about it. Who else but me, right? Certainly not your parents. Vicky just thought I should know what it would be about.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. It’s just… why would he do this to me, you know?”

“Who? Misha?”

“He knows my position on this.”

“I guess he still felt like he had to ask you. And after reading the thing, I totally get why. It’s… I think that movie’s your big break, babe.”

“I broke enough.” Jensen pouted.

“You know what I mean. This is not a b-series horror flick, or an independent young adult struggle kind of deal. It’s the real thing.”

“What if it tanks?”

“It might, of course. But you’ve seen Misha’s stuff, you’ve read the script…”

“It’s real good…”

“Yeah, it is… and you’re an amazing actor. You’ll knock that ball right out of the park, I swear.”

“Maybe… but that still doesn’t make the problem go away.”

“What? Making out with some hot dude and getting sucked off in a bar’s restroom doesn’t seem like fun?” Danneel murmured, softly nipping on his neck.

“Huh… yeah, it does. Except when I do this, nobody’s filming. And the hot dude won’t be Mish!”

“It could. He’s the director after all.” she countered, palming the growing bulge in his jeans.

“He wants to… huh… he wants to keep it all away from the show.”

“So maybe you’ll get some rough biker dude. Long dirty blond hair. With tattoos. And a beard. Who smells like gasoline and cuban cigars.” she said, her lips hot on the shell of his ear, her hand unzipping his pants.

“Nnng… no biker…”

“Or maybe a twink then. A ginger one. With tons of freckles all over. Just barely out of his teens. His voice still a bit creaky, you know?” she continued, letting his hard cock spring free, thumbing the precome dripping from the tip.

“Oh God… huh… no… too young.”

“Ok what about a big black muscle man? Would you like that, Jen? A big guy, dark as night. You’d be getting sucked off, dreaming of having his enormous dick in your mouth. And then you’d beg him to ram it in your ass. You’d love that babe, wouldn’t you?” she kept saying, pumping his dick and gyrating her hips to find her own release over his clothed leg.

“Fuck… baby… love your… filthy mouth… huh!” Jensen said, panting, turning his head to grab her mouth with his. Supporting her with a hand to her side, he dipped his other hand in her pajama pants to rub her clit. She was so warm and wet. They moaned in each other’s mouths, working to get each other off.

Jensen came first, all over his wife’s hand and his own t-shirt. Thank heavens he could just take it off, which he did readily before kissing down his wife’s neck. He was glad to see she had pushed down her pants.

“What ‘bout you? Would you like a big black man? Is that your fantasy?” Jensen breathed on her clavicule, working two fingers inside her and thumbing her clit.

“Aaah… no… just… fuck! I want Misha’s tongue in my puss!” she yelped.

“Fuck! You’re making me hard again sweetheart!”

“Hunh… tell me what he does to you.” she moaned.

“Babe… oh God… loves to open me up with his tongue. And he’s so good at it. With his fingers too. All spit, no lube.”

“Oh... shit…hmm.”

“Yeah… He’s got an amazing mouth, babe. He loves to roll my balls on his tongue.”

“Nng… More!”

Jensen added another finger, pumping harder. She was shaking and her movements were becoming more and more erratic.

“Please… talk…” she panted, clenching on his fingers, trembling.

“When he sucks me off, he does that… that throat thing… And when I come… he drinks it all down…”

Danneel came with that high pitch whine of hers, arching her back and clenching her legs together, her insides pulsing on his fingers. After her husband had taken back his hand and wiped it on the t-shirt, she slumped on him, still straddling his leg, quivering.

“I love you, Danni.”

“Mmmmh… love you too. Please think about it, alright?”

“Huh?”

“Misha’s movie. Really think about it, ok?” she explained patiently.

“Really? Now?” Jensen replied in a sleepy voice.

“I know you, Jensen. I know why you’re hesitating. And I won’t let you do this.”

“What do you know?”

“You think my dad was thrilled to see my boobs on screen? Or in those racy pictures? He got over it. Like yours will get over this.”

“It’s not the same…”

“Of course it’s the same. And if not, then damn him. You know I love your family to death, but I love you way more. I don’t want you to can’t keep denying yourself of your happiness on their account.”

“And you think being in that movie would make me happy?”

“I think the reasons why you won’t do it is what would make you unhappy, yes. It’s gonna eat you up if you say no because of this. Look, I don’t care if you do the movie or not, ok? It’s your life. But make sure it’s your own choice you're making and not your dad’s.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I’m asking…” she sighed, nesting her face in the crook of his neck. “Oh, and just so you know, we’re having dinner at Misha’s and Vicky’s saturday.” she added, keeping her face hidden.

Jensen tensed at the news, feeling nervous again, but instead he inhaled deeply and let his wife's sex coated scent calm him down. They stayed there for a while, tangled in each other, breathing softly and listening to Patsy Cline conveniently singing about being back in baby’s arms.

 

_To be continued…_

 


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening at the Collins' house was always fun. Except this time, after the week they had, Jensen was a bit apprehensive.
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, the story's moving forward. No sex… (yay?). lol
> 
> It's coming to an end but, this chapter isn't it. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> .

Jensen knocked on the Collins’s thick wooden door and took a step back, waiting for them to answer. He felt oddly nervous, which he thought was nothing short of stupid. Still, his free hand, the one not grasping his wife’s, kept frantically tugging on the front of his shirt as if he needed some kind of ventilation.

Soon he heard the distinct clicking sound of heels on tile floors, coming from inside. Vicky, all smiles and sunshine, opened the door.

“Hey, Ackles family! Come on in!” she said, loud enough to probably be heard all through the house before hugging them one after the other.

“Hi princess… May’s waiting for you in the treehouse.”

“Thanks aunt Vee! May!!!” JJ yelled, rushing across the house to get to the backyard.

“Misha, our guests are here!” Vicky called before turning to Jensen. “Are you alright?” she asked on a more intimate tone, a bit of concern in her voice.

“Yeah! I’m good. You?”

“I’m great. Even though you lied to me just now, Jensen.” she replied with a wink.

“Yes he did.” confirmed Danneel, hooking her arm under Vicky’s. “Offer me a beer? Let’s give our boys some space to kiss and make up.”

“Great idea.” she laughed. “Oh, and don’t forget honey, we have guests.” she added for Misha who had reached the foyer.

“I know. Hey Danni…” he said before kissing his friend on the cheek.

“Hey Misha. He’s all yours. So Vicky, who are those guests you are talking about…?”

Neither Jensen or Misha heard Vicky’s response. Well, Misha already knew, obviously, but Jensen honestly didn’t care at that very moment. All he wanted was that weirdness between them to be gone and he wasn’t sure how to achieve that.

“Mish… I…” he started.

“We don’t have to talk about this today, Jensen. Or ever really, if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, I swear. It’s just difficult, you know?”

“I guess…”

“Look, I’m sorry. I was hoping we could talk about it later tonight. But it seems like it’s not just the four of us?”

“Benedict and Speight are here, but they’re not staying. Rob only came to invite us to his gig tonight. It's at some club not far from here. And well, you know Speight, he’s never far behind.”

“Ok, so we can still talk later then?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.”

“I really do…” Jensen exhaled.

As if on cue, both men fell into each other in a bone crushing hug. There was still a bit of nervousness in there, many uncertainties, but they both news their attachments ran deeper than that. Even if they didn’t see everything eye to eye, they couldn’t let something like this come between them.

“Hey guys, leave some for the rest of us, would ya?” they heard Richard mock behind them. It was a good thing they hadn’t yet felt the need to ravage each other’s mouths. That would have given their friend too big of an opening for asking a load of unwanted questions.

“You’re just jealous, Speight!” Jensen laughed, escaping Misha’s embrace but keeping a steady hand on his shoulder. He didn’t feel like letting go yet.

“If you don’t come and join us soon, I know two very lucky dudes who’ll be leaving for a rock show with some gorgeous ladies.”

“Ha! You wish!”

“Nah, not really. For some odd reason, I don’t think my wife would appreciate!”

“Women!”

Laughing, they all went through the kitchen to grab some beers and stepped outside on the terrasse where Vicky and Danneel were being entertained by Rob. Jensen gave him a quick hug, before finally doing the same with Richard. Everyone found their places around the patio, sitting either in the shade of the parasol or right under the mid afternoon sun.

Misha and Vicky kept their company well hydrated with various beers, carbonated water and juice boxes. The conversations were flowing, speaking of the good old days on set, whatever project they were currently working on or any inane thing they felt like sharing. Jensen was glad that Misha’s movie hadn’t been brought up, thinking that maybe he hadn’t shared the news with the guys yet. Of course, he couldn't be that lucky.

“Misha! I was waiting for you to tell us but obviously, you feel like keeping secrets.” Benedict announced, out of nowhere.

It was amusing to see Misha squint his eyes and tilt his head a bit when he didn’t get something right off the bat. Of course, when he was playing Castiel he exaggerated the gesture but this, this was some true Collins. Or maybe Castiel had rubbed off on him. Or maybe he was now just acting confused to get their friend to drop the subject.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on man. I’ve got a friend at Searchlight. I know.”

“Know what?” inquired Speight, suspicious.

“Wanna tell them, or…”

“Maybe he doesn’t want anyone to know yet.” interveined Jensen without thinking.

“Should have known. You know about it too, right?”

“What are you guys talking about?” insisted Richard.

“Fine! But you guys gotta keep your mouths shut about this, alright?” Misha sighed. “I was offered my first big movie deal. My own scenario. With Fox Searchlight. $15 mil.”

“No fucking way!” gasped Richard.

“Yes fucking way!” Misha laughed back. “So, happy now? You guys know now so, shut up about it.”

“What’s it about?”

“A man’s self-discovering journey. Or something. Not sure how to describe it.” responded Rob.

“You’ve read it? How?”

“Told you, I got this friend. Anyways, it’s really good Misha. When do you start working on it?”

“I don’t know, it hasn’t been settled yet. Gotta find my lead anyways.”

“Ah yes. Dominic. Great character. Got somebody in mind?”

“I’m weighing my options.” only responded Misha, not willing to get into this right now.

“Well, I think our boy Jensen here would do a marvelous job. The whole thing screams his name.”

The Ackles and the Collins all gulped at Rob’s words. If it went unnoticed by him, Richard was certainly paying enough attention to the group to see it.

“He’s doing it, isn’t he?” he said with a smirk reminiscent of the Trickster himself.

“There’s no… I don’t have a lead yet, ok?” Misha only said, staring at the horizon rather than at his guests.

“Oh, God… I ruined it, didn’t I?” breathed Rob, eyes wide.

“Ruined what?”

“You wanted to offer him the role and I kinda ruined the moment, right?”

Misha and Jensen turned to look at each other. Just like their former characters would do, they seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation. And they really kind of were, reading into the uncertainty and anxiety in each other’s eyes. But at some point, Jensen just shrugged and extended a hand towards the two curious men, as if to say that it was ok to share with them.

“Fine… I have offered the role to Jensen already.”

“I knew it, congrats man!” grinned Rob.

“Well, he hasn’t accepted.”

“What?”

“Not yet. I’m thinking it over, guys. Has nothing to do with Misha’s script.” Jensen felt the need to explain. He felt the warmth of his wife’s hand on his thigh. He turned to her and smiled, grabbing her hand to kiss it.

“Well… it kinda does, doesn’t it?” Misha muttered, immediately regretting letting the words pass his lips.

“Honey…” softly warned Vicky.

“Sorry Jensen… I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You did, but that’s fine, I get it. We’ll talk later, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

Richard and Rob seemed to be doing the same thing as them earlier, staring at each other while having a silent conversation. Jensen wondered if they had the same deal he and Misha had with their wives, but he quickly willed the idea away. He actually did not want to know or even worse, imagine it.

Thinking about Misha naked and having his way with him was one thing, but having mental images of his friends doing the same thing? That was just not right. Yet, fantasizing about his wife with another lady, like Vicky maybe, that was something he could probably enjoy. Again, he mentally batted the thoughts out of the way. It so wasn’t the time.

“Look guys, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d be an issue. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Rob finally said, getting up.

“You don’t have to go.” Vicky tried to reassure him.

“Yeah, I kinda do. I have to get to the club. We still need to do the soundcheck and stuff.”

“I’d stay too but we’re meeting our wives for dinner before the show. So yeah, I’m following the rock star.” Speight added, getting up as well.

“Alright. We’ll be inviting you guys some other time then.” Misha offered.

After they had all hugged and kissed and said their goodbyes, Misha lead their friends to the front door to see them out. They all had been invited to come to the show later but none of them really felt like it and they were glad they could use the “no babysitter” excuse instead of just refusing to go.

Shortly after, Misha and Vicky went to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. They barbecued salmon steaks, prepared fragrant basmati rice and grilled veggies. They set up the kids to eat picnic style in the treehouse while they settled on the patio table.

The sun was setting and nobody was talking, enjoying the food, the beer, and each other’s company. Of course Rob couldn’t have known the topic was a sensitive one but still, unwillingly, he had shaken the fragile peace Misha and Jensen had been able to achieve earlier.

It had been a relief to see them go. Otherwise, Jensen was certain that would have come a point in time where he would have had to explain the reasons he hadn’t accepted yet. And, well, he was far from proud of it all, if he had to be honest. No, the less people were involved, the better. And he didn’t feel comfortable discussing his sexual questionings with people unless he was pretty intimate with them.

Well, he wasn’t really questioning anything at that point, was he? All he wanted to do was to make everyone happy even if he very well knew it was impossible. And it was so much easier to deny himself of something he wanted than to go against a lifetime of expectations.

When had he become such a wuss? He couldn’t help but sigh before bringing a slice of grilled red pepper to his mouth.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Danneel asked in a soft voice.

“Mmh hmm.” he replied, chewing on the vegetable.

“After dinner we’ll set up the kids in the playroom with some popcorn and movies. I think we’ll need some uninterrupted adult time.” Vicky said before taking a bite of salmon.

“Uninterrupted adult time?” Misha repeated, leering at her.

“Adult _conversation_ time, dummy! Take your mind out of the gutter, would you?” she explained after almost choking on the fish because of her laughter.

“I live in the gutter, my love. Don’t you know that by now?”

“I do… I live there with you.”

From that moment, the tone had gone back to being light and playful. Jensen felt like he could breathe again. This whole thing would have to be settled real quick otherwise, he didn't know if he’d be able to survive. And of course, right then and there, the urgency he felt brought the answer to him like a light at the end of a very confusing tunnel.

All these emotions, the ups and the downs, the doubts and fears, they had been necessary in painting a pretty clear picture of what it was he needed to do. The confirmation of it all, instead of dropping like a rock in his stomach, made his shoulders loosen up and his chest fill out.

It took another hour to finish eating, clear the table and get the kids to agree on a movie. Sadly for West, he had been outnumbered by the princess mafia and had to settle by watching their choice of movie. Lucky for him, it wasn’t the sappy kind so he didn’t make too much of a fuss, even offering to keep a watchful eye on the girls (and make sure they didn’t eat all the popcorn).

“Who wants coffee? Or are we still on booze?” asked Misha, coming back from the playroom.

“What kind of booze are you suggesting?”

“Well sir, we do have a nice selection of bourbons and whiskeys. Or maybe a nice 20 year old port wine? What about an irish coffee?”

“Oh, I’d love some port wine!” practically squealed Danneel.

“Make that two, honey!”

“A whiskey sounds nice, Mish.”

“Two whiskeys and two port wines, coming right up.”

Jensen was getting excited at the thought of announcing his decision. He had been worried that he’d be going back and forth, changing his mind over and over. But so far, so good. His earlier revelation had stuck with him. And not only that, he felt even more like it was the right decision. Of course it was.

“What’s up with you?” whispered Danneel.

“Nothing!” he only replied, unable to hide his smile.

“Really?” she whispered again, sending him a pointed look. “Ooooh” she finally breathed.

“What?”

“Nothing, babe. I just love you!” she said, grinning, before kissing him deeply.

“Woah there, people. This is a respectful establishment. Please refrain the hormonal displays.” reprimanded Misha, coming back with the drinks.

“Honey, jealousy is a horrible sin.” Vicky chided him, grabbing his face to bring his lips to hers.

“Wouldn't be my only sin!” he responded after she let him go.

Both couples were nested on their own loveseat, everyone taking a moment to relax and enjoy each other’s company.

“Ok, I can’t stand this. Misha, I’ll do it!” suddenly announced Jensen before downing the whole content of his glass. And choking a bit on it too.

“Are… are you sure? I’m not taking anything out, you know.”

“I wouldn't want you to.”

“And if you start, you’ll have to finish.”

“Of course, Mish. What do you take me for?”

“I just don’t want you to regret. Or change your mind half-way in.”

“I won’t. I kinda had a… what’s that damn word.”

“Epiphany?”

“Yeah yeah, thanks Danni… I had an epiphany earlier, while we were eating.”

“And what did it say?”

“Didn’t say anything, really. It’s like it just dawned on me how ok everything was. I don’t have to hide anything from you guys, you know? And I was ashamed to see you struggle with telling our friends about your movie. All because of why I hadn’t said yes. So not doing that movie is like me hiding, you know? I’m not planning to come out or anything like that, but I certainly won’t let hypocrisy dictate what movies I make or don’t make. And I want to do yours, Mish, I really do.”

“So, you’re ready to deal with the consequences when the movie comes out?” Danneel asked, feeling he needed to be reminded of the people he had been afraid of deceiving.

“Even better. I’ll deal with them now. Would you mind if I sent the script to my parents, Misha?”

“You would?”

“Better they know now and get used to it than have them learn from whatever source or worse, when the movie comes out. And if they still don’t want to see the movie or are disappointed with me, then there isn’t much I can do now, can I?”

“Why do I feel like I should spray you with holy water?” Misha said, winking.

“Not possessed. Or drunk. I’m just fed up I guess.”

“I think that deserves a toast.” declared Vicky, raising her glass.

They all did the same, even if Jensen’s glass was now empty.

“To Dominic the Saint!” Vicky called.

“To Dominic the Saint!” everyone replied.

“Oh, and the title will most certainly change! Just so you know.”

“Thank God!” snickered Jensen.

Misha got up to grab Jensen’s glass and go fill it up again. But instead, the actor grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They might have been in open relationships, but they still usually showed restraint about doing anything in front of their wives. Luckily, the only reaction the seemed to get out of it was one of glee from both women as they giggled and clapped their hands at the sight.

Still, they didn’t kiss for a long time. They only had needed some kind of contact, as brief as it was. Kind of like sealing the deal or something. Pulling himself upright, he laughed at the thought.

“What?” Jensen asked.

“Nothing. It just felt like a crossroads deal for a second there. More whiskey?”

“Please! And just bring the bottles, the girls are almost done with their drinks too. We just might be here for a while.”

“Amen to that!” Danneel confirmed, showing off her almost empty glass.

Jensen settled back with his wife on the loveseat, bringing her to rest on his side again. Vicky was waiting for her husband, looking at her friends with a glint in her eye. Jensen knew her and he knew she had something on her mind.

“Go on! Say what it is you wanna say.” he challenged her.

“I don’t have much to say, really. I’m just glad you changed your mind.”

“There’s something else, I’m sure of it.”

“You’re right!” Misha offered, settling next to his wife again. “Now that she knows you’ll be playing Dominic, she wonders who you’ll want to play the bar dude.” he grinned. “And remember, I’m off the table.” he added before pouring some more liquor in Jensen's glass.

“Oh, that’s gonna be a fun game!” exclaimed Danneel.

“So Jensen? Who do you want to make out with on the big screen?”

Jensen’s mind went blank, the question taking him by surprise. Of course he had fantasized about some actors before. And, quite honestly, they might not all have been great at their job. So he could certainly not suggest some crappy actor just because he thought he was sexy.

“Go get your script so I can read that part again. Then we can discuss who’ll get to have his tongue in my mouth.”

  
  


_To be continued…_

 


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen will be able to choose the guy he'll be making out on screen with. But who would he like that to be?
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, seems I won't be able to finish this in time for the end of Cockles' Week on Tumblr. Had a rough couple of days. So… there should be another 2 chapters after this but it'll be some time this week.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :-)
> 
>  
> 
> .

_“The man at the bar was ogling me, not even trying to be subtle about it. If it had been a year ago, I would have been offended by it. But with everything that had happened since leaving Aurora, with everything I had learned and embraced about myself, I welcomed his inquiring eyes. I even let myself stare back as I had to admit I found him quite interesting. He looked probably as tired as I felt, his pale eyes rimmed by the redness of the traveller. Or maybe he was high. Could have been either one, really._

_I took my time observing him, just like he was me, each from our end of the bar. He was dressed like any guy would be in such a place, in old jeans and a faded band t-shirt. He seemed to be just as tall as me and a similar built. A bit larger maybe, without being very muscular. A regular, but still gorgeous, guy. Because he was indeed gorgeous. He might have been sporting a short unkempt beard and been in dire need of a haircut, it still looked adorable paired with his tanned skin and undefinable eyes. From where I stood, I couldn’t tell the colour, I just knew they were pale and shining like diamonds._

_I didn’t care that he seemed to be coated in a week’s worth of dirt. He probably smelled like it too, which surprisingly excited me more than I would ever have thought. When we finally locked eyes, it was clear that our minds were on the same lascivious path. He winked at me before disappearing towards the restroom. And I followed him.”_

“What’s that?” Jensen asked when Misha was done reading.

“That’s our description from the original synopsis.” Misha answered, kissing his wife on the temple. “You won’t get that in the script.”

“Did that ever happen?”

“No… Well, not exactly that way. I had… encounters, let’s say. But this particular scene is more like a fantasy, maybe?”

“I have to say, when you read it, I had one guy in mind. Probably because of the eye thing. Or the scruffy thing too maybe, I’m not sure.” said Danneel.

“I’m afraid to ask.” Jensen laughed.

“Jared Leto!”

“I said the same thing to Misha when he explained it to me at first.” exclaimed Vicky.

“I know, right?”

“Come on girls, the guy’s an Oscar winner, why the fuck would he play in my little movie?”

“We didn’t say he would, we just said it sounded like him. What do you think, Jen?”

“Honestly? I think that the fact that his name is Jared would just freak me the hell out.”

“Come on, sweety. Aside from the name, would you do him?”

“He is pretty. And he’s got insane eyes. Not sure about the whole gruff thing though. I think he looks too delicate for what Mish wrote.”

“Thank you!” Misha exclaimed. “My thoughts exactly.”

“You homos don’t know anything! Have you _seen_ his movies?”

“Bite your tongue, you vile woman. If there’s something us homos know about, it’s men.”

“Guys… maybe we could cool it with the slurs?” Jensen quietly said, pointing towards the back of the house.

“The kids can’t hear us. Besides, it’s not a slur when you’re one of them.”

“Ok honey, don’t flatter yourself. You’re no homo.”

“Says who?” Misha only said with a grin.

“Our two kids down the hall!”

“Speaking of, I’ll go check on the kids, wanna come with?” asked Danneel to her friend, getting up.

“Yeah… I took out the pull-out bed in May’s room for JJ. We’ll probably send our kids to bed soon, if you’d like her to sleep too.”

“Perfect, thanks.”

While Vicky and Danneel were busy with the kids, Misha extended a wiggling foot to Jensen’s loveseat. Jensen modified his position to bring his own leg up, prodding Misha’s foot with his own, rubbing his calf. They stared at each other through lazy eyes, subdued by the alcohol and the hint of lust crawling up their spines. They both knew it wasn’t the right time, not tonight, but they still needed some sort of contact. They just might have to deal another night out sooner rather than later.

“Stop playing footsies you too, we got some work to do!” Danneel said before dropping next to Jensen, sitting right on his leg. She grabbed Misha’s foot and started rubbing it.

“Oh, that’s nice.” he groaned, putting his other foot on her lap.

“Hey, how come I never get those.”

“Well, he’s a famous director. I’m an actress. This is called sucking up, sweetie.”

“It is? That’s not how he told me to suck up at all…”

They were still laughing when Vicky came back. She had stopped by the kitchen to grab the unfinished bottles of wine. Both women had had their fill of the sweetness of the porto.

“So, where were we?”

“We’re still waiting to know who it is my husband fantasizes about.”

“Oh right. So, Mr. Ackles, tell us… Who is it that you fancy?”

“Apart from everyone in this room you mean? Hum… I’d say there’s a lot of people but they wouldn’t all fit the bill.”

“Who cares! We just really want to know.”

“Why only me, huh? Who do you guys wanna fuck?”

“Woah there, Jen… who said anything about fucking them?” interceded Misha, falsely offended.

“Shut up, dude!” Jensen laughed. “Fine… hum… well, there’s that Khal Drogo guy from Game of Thrones. Jason something? But he doesn’t fit your description.”

“I don’t care about the description, Jen. Just name guys and we’ll worry about that later.”

“Ok… Zachary Quinto’s pretty hot. Liam Hemsworth but with short hair, not the Thor version. Ewan McGregor’s up there too. Oh, and Matt Bomer of course.”

“Of course?”

“Who doesn’t want him?”

“Well, I don’t…” laughed Vicky.

“Me neither, sorry sweetheart.”

“Mish? Back me up here.”

“He’s cute but…”

“You guys don’t know anything!”

“Is that it?” prodded Misha.

“Well, it’s not like I have a list or anything. These are the ones that I can think of right now.”

“I have to say, Thor could work nicely. If we go with looks only.”

“Bomer too. You know, all dirtied up and stuff.”

“I imagined someone with lighter hair.” Danneel objected, checking out the actor on her phone.

“You can dye hair…”

“Someone’s got a crush!” sing-songed Vicky.

“What? You guys wanted to know, so I’m telling you. And he’s still probably the most accessible of the bunch too. And he’s done that movie some years ago, with Hulk.”

“Well, I heard he was being considered for the next Duncan Jones project. The guy’s last movie was amazing. I don’t think he’s so much accessible anymore. And if he gets it, he'll certainly be even more out of reach.” Danneel said.

"Who knows... it shouldn't take many days to shoot that scene. We could easily accommodate the actor we'd like to get.

“It doesn’t have to be someone that I have fantasies about anyways. Actually, the more I think about it, I more I think I’d rather not.”

“I agree. It’d be better to keep the set boner free. Unless it’s us, of course.”

“Jen, don’t hate me for saying this but another name popped into my head when Misha read the description earlier. I did think of Leto but, I also thought about Chris.”

“Come on Danni, he’s like my brother.”

“No, I know but… wouldn’t he be perfect?”

“Chris?” asked Vicky.

“Christian Kane… you met him already. Old friend of Jen’s, actor, singer…” Misha answered.

“Oh yeah, I remember now. Well, I hate to say it Jensen but your wife’s not wrong. He does fit the bill pretty well.”

“Maybe, but it’d be too weird. It’d be like making out with my own brother, or Jar. That’s just… no, not gonna happen.”

“We’ll find someone. If there’s no one you’d like me to offer the part to, then we’ll go through the casting calls together, alright?”

“Fine! Now can we change the subject? My head’s starting to hurt.”

“Come with me, let’s go put the kids to bed. It’ll take your mind off of things.”

When the men came back from sending the kids to bed, they sat back with their respective wives, nobody talking, mostly enjoying how comfortable they were together.

“Hey Mish?” softly asked Jensen after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you interested about the actresses I fantasize about? You know, for the movie?”

“I mostly wanted to help you for that one scene, since it was a problematic one. Do you have concerns about who else you’ll be kissing?”

“No, no concerns really. Just wanted to be sure you knew I also had female fantasies.” he chuckled.

“Don’t we all?” added Vicky.

“So, you know who should play your fiancée? Or that girl in Corpus Christi?”

“I know I would love to play the prostitute.” offered Danneel with a sly grin.

“The mexican girl? You’re not even mexican, baby.”

“True. Still an interesting part though.”

“Dee, you know I love you, but I think I’d rather keep you out of this one.”

“No, I know. And my husband would probably like it better this way. Wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

“You know it.”

“But one day, we’ll work together again, right?”

“Of course sweetheart, just not this one, ok?” he promised, kissing her.

“No worries, it’s entirely yours baby. And yours…” she added, turning to their host and raising her glass again.

They all nodded, smiling, raising their glasses towards hers. She turned back to her husband but this time with a serious frown on her face.

“I think it’s late enough, you should sent the screenplay to your dad if you’re serious about doing it.” she said, taking his hand in hers.

“Thought I’d do this tomorrow.”

“I don’t think you should wait. I have it in my emails, all I have to do is send it to you. Or I can even send it myself to your parents if you prefer.”

“Why so pushy all of a sudden?”

“Because I’m afraid you’ll change your mind.”

“Danneel, I don’t want to…”

“It’s ok, Misha. She’s right… You know me, I always over think things. I really want to do the movie so I really should do this. Send it to me Danni, I’ll forward it to my dad right now.”

“Thanks, baby.”

“We’re all drunk… maybe we shouldn’t…” Misha tried to say again.

“Misha, honey, nobody’s that drunk. Let them do this, ok? The bandage has to be ripped off some time.”

“Fine!”

After a while of inebriated fumblings on their phones, Jensen was finally able to hit “send” on a rather short message with the script as an attachment. All he had felt the need to say was _“Hey Dad, Mom, here’s the script for the movie I just agreed to do. I’ll play Dominic. Just thought you guys would like a heads up. Love, J.”_. He hadn’t wanted to sound like he was asking for permission, which he really wasn’t. But he still knew he’d be questioned and probed about it all in the morning.

He might have been putting a brave face on, but now that the message was out there, he was getting very nervous. And looking around the room, he could see the encouraging smiles on everyone’s faces. They certainly knew he was starting to be anxious about the phone call it’d be sure to get from his father.

Even so, nobody said anything about it, they just smiled at him. Misha poured some more whiskey in his glass. Danneel curled up on his side, resting her head on his shoulder while Vicky did the same with her husband.

Jensen took a deep breath. Everyone did the same with him.

Everything would be alright.

Probably…

  
  


_To be continued…_

 


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being hangover is never fun, but it would be tolerable if Jensen and Danneel weren't getting some unexpected company.
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter before this story's over. I'm kind of glad it's coming to an end, I have to be honest. I feel like this could go on forever but I have to stop at some point! lol
> 
> As for the characterization… of course I don't know anyone personally. I tend to take them all as "alternate universe people". I do not believe I am right about anything, it's just story telling. Real people, I know, but… from an alternate reality.
> 
> So yeah… Sorry if what I write might not be in tune with your own interpretation of these people but hey… just having fun.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: No sex, again… just little fluffy moments. I think I'm done with those on this project.
> 
>  
> 
> .

When Jensen opened his eyes, it took him a couple of seconds to realise where he was. This bedroom was certainly not theirs. But then he remembered how drunk they had gotten the night before. And how Misha and Vicky had insisted they crashed in the guestroom.

He checked his watch and saw that it was a little over 9:30. Danneel was asleep next to him but their daughter was probably awake so he decided he’d better get up. Knowing their friends, Misha would certainly be up and running around with the kids in the yard already. He always seemed to be impervious to hangovers, unlike Jensen.

After a obligatory pit stop to the bathroom, Jensen reached the kitchen where Misha was busy whipping a bowl of brown gooey mixture.

“Good morning, Mr. Ackles! How did you sleep?” he said brightly, a bit on the loud side.

“Fine…” could only grunt the actor, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

“Your daughter is outside with mine. They have requested buckwheat pancakes. Would you like some?”

“My daughter requested buckwheat?” Jensen said, doubtful.

“Well, they requested pancakes. I decided they wanted buckwheat. So? Want some?”

“Just coffee for now…”

“The machine’s right there. Help yourself.”

“You’re a terrible host.”

“Aren’t you glad I got other qualities then?”

Jensen, without answering, got up to grab a cup and poured himself some coffee. Then, seeing that the kids were outside and their wives were still asleep, he approached Misha to steal a kiss.

“Not a good idea, Jen.” Misha hummed, keeping his eyes on the breakfast cooking.

“It’s just a good morning kiss. So, good morning.” he said, kissing him again before making his way to the backyard.

“You’ll pay for this, Jensen.”

“I hope so.” he replied before going to see his daughter. When she saw him, she screeched in glee, running to him so he could pick her up. He hugged her close, his nose in her neck.

“Did you sleep well, princess?” he asked after kissing her cheek.

“Unhun! We didn’t even talk all night. And now we’re having pancakes for breakfast.”

“I know, Misha told me. You’re very lucky! He doesn’t make pancakes for everybody.”

“He doesn’t?”

“No, I don’t… only for those I love the most.” interfered Misha loudly, from the kitchen’s patio door. “The pancakes are ready kids, come in!”

The trampling of small feet on tiles could have probably been bearable on any regular day. But that morning, it made Jensen cringe and groan in pain as it felt like an elephant herd was passing by. So he decided to stay outside, far from the excited chatter. He loved the kids, all of them, but he didn’t feel like he could handle much noise at the moment.

“Here, take this!” Misha said, offering him a glass of water and medicine caplets, before sitting with him with a cup of tea.

“Thanks! Hey, you went for your run already?”

“No, I got up and the kids were already playing around outside. I thought I’d wait for a responsible adult to get up.”

“Sucks that it was me then, right?”

“You know it. But, seriously, why do you ask?”

“Well, I kind of wanted to tag along. There’s no better remedy for a hangover.”

“But you don’t run!”

“I do… just not outside.”

“Whatever. I won’t wait for you, Ackles.”

“All you’ll see is my ass, Collins, ‘cause I’ll be very far ahead.”

“Empty threats baby, empty threats. Oh, I was meaning to ask… did you check your phone?”

“No, why?”

“I think I heard it ringing this morning, before you woke up. I didn’t look or anything but, I thought it might be…”

“My dad…”

“Yeah!”

“Shit, had forgotten about that. Huh, I’ll go see.”

Jensen went back into the house to pick up his phone. It was still in the living room, on the coffee table. There was that little dot pulsing, alerting him of a new message. When he grabbed it, he automatically sent out a prayer that it was anybody but his father. Not that he didn’t know he’d have to talk to him, but he’d rather have it happen a lot later.

Turning on his phone, he tapped on the voicemail icon. One message, from his folks’ home number. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he felt it drop hard in his stomach. If he was relieved to hear his mother’s voice instead of his father’s, it didn’t last for long at what she had to say.

_“Hello Jensen. We received your message and read the script for your new movie. I thought you should know that your father will be at LAX early afternoon today. Don’t worry about getting him, he’s renting a car. Call me when you get this so I know you’ll be home. Don’t try to dissuade him, it won’t work. He’s very concerned. We all are. I love you, call me.”_

_“That’s one way to cure a hangover.”_ Jensen thought. Sheer panic. He looked at his phone, wondering what it was that he should be doing now. Of course, he needed to call his mother back. But then he also needed to wake up Danneel. And they needed to go back home. And he needed to calm the fuck down.

“Hey! Is everything ok?” he heard Misha say from behind him, before feeling a hand grasp his shoulder.

“I… hum… not sure… my dad’s coming.”

“He is?”

“Yeah. That was my mom, giving me a heads up. My dad will be in L.A. later today. And now I’m panicking as if I was 12 and just got caught smoking under the bleachers.”

“Jen, look at me.” Misha said, coming around the loveseat and sitting next to Jensen. “If you don’t want to deal with this shit, I’ll understand. We didn’t sign anything, you can still back out.”

“I won’t, Mish. I’m fucking nervous, I’m scared it might damage my relationship with my parents, but I don’t think I’m the one with the problem here. I know I’m not.”

“I get it. But know that I do offer you that exit strategy. You can take it. I’ll be disappointed but I won’t hate you. I can never do that, alright?”

“God… I hope we were alone right now…” breathed Jensen, leaning his forehead on Misha’s.

“I know… we will soon, ok? There’s that convention in a month.”

“Too far…”

“I know, but in case we don’t make it before, at least we’ll have that.”

“Yeah, alright… so, I’ll call back my mom, tell her I got the message. Then, wake up my wife and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“You’re not in our hair, but I get that you guys gotta go. I’ll go wake up Vicky, she’ll want to say goodbye!”

The phone call to Jensen’s mom ended up being extremely short, and surprisingly enough it was her that made it this way. Of course, she didn’t fail to send her love to Danneel and JJ, and assured she loved him too, but she never spoke of the script. She mostly thanked him for calling back and hung up. That of course was not helping in making the matters better. So when he went back to the bedroom to wake up his wife, he couldn’t resist lying down and grabbing her, squeezing her hard, his face in her hair.

“Hmmpf! Sweety… too much… let go a bit…” she muttered, half asleep.

“Gotta get up, Danni, we need to get back home.”

“What’s the rush… it’s Sunday… wanna sleep more!”

“Dad’s coming.”

Like his hangover got cured before, Danneel was instantly awake at Jensen’s news.

“What? When? Why?”

“Early afternoon. Because of the movie…”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“Nope. Had a voice mail from mom this morning. They read it. They’re apparently “concerned”.” he explained, using exaggerated air quotes on the last word.

“Fuck! We were to have pizza delivered tonight.”

“So?”

“You know how your dad prefers home cooking…”

“Look, he’s coming here without calling, only to try and change my mind about Misha’s movie. We’re still getting pizza!”

“Good! I’ll be out soon then.” she said, getting up and grabbing her clothes before going to the bathroom.

• • • • •

JJ was in the living room, watching some princess movie for the umpteenth time, when the doorbell resonated in the home. Both Danneel and Jensen gulped at the sound, knowing very well who that was on the other side of the door. They were looking at each other, locked in some kind of competition to determine who’d be opening the door for Mr. Ackles Senior. When the bell rang a second time, Danneel forfeited with an eye roll and an exasperated huff. He’d be the one dealing with the man, she could at least open the door, couldn’t she?

It took no more than a minute for Alan to enter the living area, making a beeline towards his granddaughter. She squealed in delight when she saw him, forgetting all about the princesses on the screen and jumping up to hug the life out of her grandfather. Despite how nervous he was, Jensen had to smile at the sight. His daughter loved her grandparents and in return, they adored her. And whatever it was that would be happening today, he knew that this would never change.

When his father turned around to come to him, Jensen saw his posture change. His expression too. Of course, he was not acting mad or anything, not with JJ in the room, but Jensen knew instantly that his father had a world of opinions to share with him. Of course he did. He would not have flown all the way here just for kicks.

“Princess? It’s a very nice day, why don’t you go play outside for a little while? Daddy needs to speak to Grandpa.” Jensen asked his daughter, crouching next to her.

“But daddy, I wanna see grandpa too.”

“Grandpa’s not leaving, honey. He’ll still be here later, we just need to have a grown-up conversation, alright?”

“Fine! Can I have some juice?”

“I’ll give you a juicebox. Alan, you want something? Beer? Coffee?”

“I’ll have a beer, thanks Danneel.”

“Me too, sweetheart. You can sit on the couch dad, we’ll join you in a sec.”

Without a word, Danneel took out the juice box and the three beers, the kind Alan preferred because they had stopped to buy some on the way back from the Collins. They didn’t really talk, but they both kind of needed to take a breath before jumping in the pit. After JJ had scampered to the yard, Jensen opened the three beers and grabbed a mug from the freezer for his dad. All that was missing now were some pretzels and beer nuts.

After handing Alan his beer and mug, they sat across him on the U-shaped sofa. Nobody talked for a while, to a point where Jensen decided to turn on the sound system, making sure to keep the sound low. He just needed some sort of background noise because his father’s silence was definitely making things less than comfortable.

“So Alan, to what do we owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?” Danneel ultimately asked. She never was one to beat around the bushes.

“I think you know. I’m expecting my son to explain himself to me.”

“I hardly think I need to explain myself, dad. It’s not like I need your permission or anything.”

“Then why did you send that script to me if it wasn’t for my blessing?”

“Not so much for your blessing. It was more like a warning.”

“You know I don’t approve then.”

“Of course I do. I’d hope you’d realise it’s just a role, and a great one at that. Did you even read it or did you stop at that one scene?”

“I read it all. It is a good scenario, that much is true. But I feel like you didn’t think this through.”

“I don’t need to.”

“Is it because it’s that friend of yours? Collins?”

“Well, he did offer me the role because we’re friends, I guess. And because he feels I can do a good job with it.”

“I bet he does. I think that you should come back in Austin with your family, Jensen.”

“Alan, our work is here.” Danneel interjected, not wishing to let an ounce of doubt enter his mind.

“I’ve been working all my life while keeping my family away from this place.”

“Not to insult you or anything, but your son is on a very different career path. And so am I. We wouldn’t get the kind of work we want from Austin.”

“Dad, we’re not moving back to Texas anytime soon. You can forget about it.”

“I wish you saw how it has corrupted you already. Jensen, you just finished a series in wish you were portrayed as a homosexual. And then you want to do this movie, with that pretty graphic scene? It’s just not right.”

“How about the graphic scene with the hooker dad? Is that scene alright?”

“At least it’s with a woman. Can’t your friend take out that scene with the man?”

“Why would I ask him to do that? It’s his movie, his story…”

“So he is queer…”

“Alan, I would prefer you don’t speak this way about our friends. You know about them, everyone knows how their marriage is open and how they are both sexually adventurous, it’s no secret. That certainly doesn’t make them bad people and they deserve your respect.”

“And you? Is your marriage open? Are you sexually adventurous?”

“Come on, dad! I’m not going to answer this.”

“Why not? Unless you got something to hide.”

“Of course I have something to hide. You want to know about my sex life, with my wife. It doesn’t concern you the slightest.”

Everyone stopped talking, eyeing each other defiantly. Well, more like Jensen and Danneel making sure their stare wouldn’t falter from Alan’s. Nobody really wanted to be arguing but it was clear they couldn’t find a common ground.

“Alan, you love your granddaughter, don’t you?” Danneel asked, softly.

“Of course, you shouldn’t even have to ask.”

“What if, in her late teens or early twenties, she was to come to you and announce that she’s gay? How would you react then? Would you stop loving her?”

“Of course not. But there are lesser chances of that happening if you guys move back home.”

“I disagree, but that’s on me. All I want to know is that you won’t reject her if it were to happen.”

“Never. Not saying I’d be comfortable with it though.”

“Fair enough. Now, what do you intend to do with Jensen if he does the movie?”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“It kind of is.”

“So you’re saying that my granddaughter being gay would be a choice, like you are choosing to make that movie?”

“Come on… that’s not the point I’m trying to make. What I mean is that I think it’d be wrong for me to pass a great opportunity because of a little gay scene.”

“Little…”

“Yeah… little… it’s going to be what, 5 minutes in the whole friggin’ movie? I truly don’t believe homosexuality, or bisexuality in that case, is bad. And me refusing because of this would be hypocritical.”

“You’ve changed Jensen.”

“Not so much, dad. Maybe I’ve just stopped caring so much about not disappointing you though. Especially if I think you’re wrong. Or I don’t agree with you, let’s say.”

“But God…”

“I doubt He minds, honestly. But that’s my beliefs, our beliefs, and I understand that you got your own.”

“And you’re ok with this Danneel? Seeing him with other men?”

“As ok as I am seeing him with other women. It’s his job, he’s acting a part. I only have his best interest at heart and I’ve insisted for him to take this role. He didn’t want to at first. Because he knew you’d react like this. And it made him miserable.”

“I… but I’m so worried.”

“I know you are but it’s not like before, dad. And you know this, half the people already think I’m gay anyways.”

“That’s what I’m saying, don’t you want these rumours to stop?”

“I really don’t care anymore. Anyways, they’re wrong!” he added, turning to give his wife a smile that only them both could understand. Of course they were wrong, he was bi, not gay.

“It’s a different generation, Alan. I promise this movie is a great thing.” Danneel added, smiling.

“I hope it is. But I don’t think I’ll want to see it.”

“I know, dad. That’s ok. I just wanted you to know it was going to happen so you’d be prepared. I won’t be insulted if you don’t see it, I get it.”

“There’s nothing I can do?”

“What you can do is stay for dinner. It’s pizza night.”

Jensen’s father, whose form had slumped in the couch during the conversation, seemed to perk up a little.

“So you’re not kicking me out?”

“Of course not, dad! If anything, I thought you’d be the one storming out.”

“Do I come off as such a hard ass?”

“Let’s just say you’ve made your views on the subject pretty clear over the years.”

“Yeah, well… You’re a grown man, Jensen. All I can do now is hope I won’t have to say I told you so.”

  
  
  


_To be continued…_


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened since Misha directed Jensen in their first movie together. Now, 10 years later, they are attending the Golden Globes with their wives, thanks to their last movie project together.
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done. Count on me to make the Cockles "week" last about three weeks. Guess I'm just very bad with deadlines. I should be able to concentrate on DCBB 2014 now.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope overall it was somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> .

** January 2029 **

Misha, Vicky, Jensen and Danneel were extremely nervous, sitting in the stretched limousine. Of course, they looked like a million bucks but they still were on pins and needles, on their way to walk the Golden Globes’s red carpet. In a little more than a month, they’d be doing the same thing at the Oscars.

Nobody was talking, not really knowing what to say. Of course, at the beginning of the ride they’d been all excited, laughing and trying to guess who’d be wearing what. Well, the women were anyways. But now, the nerves had gotten the best of everyone. Not that it would show when they’d be parading in front of all the cameras, they were professionals after all.

Misha’s last movie, The Foot Soldier, had been a huge success, both critically and at the box-office. And now it was being honoured by being nominated at the Globes along with other big shooters. Not only was the movie up for Best Drama, but Misha was up for Best Director, Jensen for Best Performance and even Octavie Bazin, in her first movie role ever, was being nominated for Best Supporting Actress.

The closer they got to the Theater, the more excited they were. Both men held their wife’s hand, trying their best to calm down. It had taken over twelve years for Misha to get here. It was Jensen’s second nomination for a second year in a row. He hadn’t won last time, but it didn’t make the thrill any less intense.

“The buzz around The Foot Soldier is very positive, Mish!” offered Danneel with a big smile, feeling the need to say something.

“Yeah! The other movies too. We’re up against amazing stuff.”

“Your movie’s great, honey! You got a lot of nominations too, you’re bound to win something.”

“It’s not just me. Jensen and Octavie’s nominations are theirs, don’t take that away from them.”

“You know what I mean…”

“Don’t worry Mish… if either me or Octavie win, it’ll shine on you too!” Jensen said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Keep the shine for yourselves, you deserve it. I’ll just wallow in your splendor.”

“I’ll tell you now, if I win this, it’ll be the best thing ever. I was glad to be nominated last year but… winning for your movie? It’d be so much better.” Jensen said again, grabbing Misha’s hand in his.

“Go on, guys. Just get on with it, we’re almost there. You won’t be able be all lovey-dovey once we get out of the car.”

Smiling, both men leaned towards each other and kissed tenderly, needing some kind of contact before facing the mob of journalists outside. Misha’s hand left Jensen’s and came up to caress his clean shaved jaw. They both let out a soft moan before parting, ending their embrace with little pecks, having a difficult time to let go.

“You guys look so hot. I’ll never get tired of this. Wish I could see more.” Vicky purred, snaking an arm around her husband’s waist.

“Sorry to rain on your parade, Vicky…”

“No worries, Jensen. Not everyone likes to have an audience.” she replied with a wink.

“Believe me Vicky, I tried too.” laughed Danneel.

“You’d think that after all this time, we would have convinced them.”

“You girls are insatiable.” Misha replied before leaning away from Jensen, right when the car stopped. “Come on babies, let’s go win ourselves some Golden Globes.”

 

• • • • •

 

Both couples tried to stay in each other’s vicinities while strolling on the red carpet, but they quickly were separated. Journalists grabbing them left and right, the women getting pulled one way for pictures and questions about their looks, the men getting all the business questions because they were the nominated ones, after all.

Even with all the activity surrounding him, Jensen was keeping an eye out for some people he had promised to say hello too. First, there was Octavie. He was still a little disappointed that she had declined their invitation to share the limo, especially since this was her first red carpet. He knew she could handle herself just fine, he just felt very protective of her, mostly because she was the same age as JJ.

The other person he couldn’t wait to see was Jared. He was also nominated but not in the same category. He had been the star of his own TV show for a couple of years now, a really gritty, and sexy, cop show on HBO. It was his third nomination as Detective Stanek, and it would probably be his third win too. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, probably six months, even though they had been talking regularly.

Just when he was turning to go find Danneel, Jensen saw his friend’s tall frame emerging from the row of stars coming up behind him. He was of course accompanied by Gen and they both looked radiant, as always. Before Jensen could call out to them, he was nabbed by Entertainment Tonight’s interviewer, a pretty young thing he couldn’t remember the name of.

“Jensen Ackles, mind if we ask you some questions?”

“No, go right ahead.”

“Last year you were nominated for Warren & Laura, in the same category you are this year for Misha Collins’s The Foot Soldier. Do you think tonight’s the night?”

“I would like it to be, but there are so many talented actors out there, I wouldn’t feel cheated if I didn't win.”

“You’ve been working with Misha in most of his movies since Supernatural ended 10 years ago. Is having him as a director much different than being his co star?”

“Well, of course. Now he’s my boss, so I kind of get payed back for all the times I’ve messed with him on set back in the days.” the actor joked.

“I hear you are to be working together again soon?”

“I don’t know what you’ve heard but, I can honestly tell you we’ll work together again. As for specifics, I’ll let the man himself answer to that. I probably don't know everything.”

“Thank you, Jensen. Good luck for tonight!”

Jensen nodded and smiled before stepping away, turning back around to see if his friends were getting any closer to him. They were and right before he could get to them, that same journalist grabbed Jared to talk about his own nomination. At least, that gave him the leeway to go to Genevieve and greet her with a hug.

“Oh, hi Jensen!” she said with a wide smile.

“Hello Gen… you are gorgeous. My God, you do not age.”

“Flatterer. But thank you. And same to you. You’re as handsome as ever.”

“We’re so vain.”

“Aren't we?” she laughed. “Where’s Danni?”

“Somewhere around here. Got separated when everybody wanted to know about her dress.”

“Sexy as hell?”

“You know it…”

“Jensen!” hollered Jared, hugging him tightly the minute he was done with his interview.

“Hey Jared! How’s it going?”

“Never better! Where’s that woman you don’t deserve?”

“Being marvelous close by.”

“I love her sitcom. I would have bet money on her getting a nomination over it.”

“Maybe next year. It just started.”

“I guess… and where’s your mistress?” he added in a lower voice.

“Shut up, Jared.” Jensen warned his friend. He wouldn’t have minded if it wasn’t for all the prying eyes and ears all around them.

“Sorry… Is he here?”

“Of course, we all came together, me and Danneel with Mish and Vicky. I think he’s up ahead and the girls are strolling the carpet together.”

“Nice… what party are you attending after the show?”

“Probably Fox’s… and maybe make an appearance at NBC’s too, for Danneel. You?”

“HBO’s… but I’d like to go to IFC’s as well.”

“Misha too mentioned IFC I think. We might make an appearance at some point.”

“Cool, might see you there then.”

While they were talking, they had started to walk towards the entrance of the theater. At some point, they found Danneel and Vicky, only a couple of steps behind Misha. Then, the whole gang was together again, hugging and chatting, waving and posing for the photographs. Of course, the guys were requested to stand together for the obligatory “Supernatural 10 years later” picture. Their wives were also asked to take similar pictures, then all six of them together.

Right before they were to get through the theatre’s entrance, Misha was approached by MediaOne’s journalist, the crude Keegan Giannino (KeeGia for his friends, not that he had a lot of those in the industry). Jensen was very glad he hadn’t been the one to be within the gossiper’s reach. And he was even more glad that he’d be having to deal with Misha. If that guy thought he could stomp him…

“Hello Misha, care to join me for a little one on one?”

“Sorry Keegan, I’m already taken, but you can ask questions if you like.”

“That’s what I meant, of course, but I see where your mind’s at. So, another movie with your “friend” Jensen Ackles.” the flamboyant man said, all with air quotes. “What is it, your third?”

“It is. He’s my favourite actor, what can I tell you. The reason why is him being here, I guess.”

“Thanks to you! As he ever thanked you?”

“It’s not like I’m doing him any favours. He doesn’t need me to find work. If anything, I should be the one thanking him.”

“I’ve heard that you guys will be working together on another project?”

“I have another project in the works, yes. If Jensen wants to participate, it’ll be up to him. Maybe after tonight, I won’t be able to afford him.” Misha smiled.

“We all know that when it comes to you, money probably isn’t all he gets out of it.”

“True… he does get to bask in my greatness. And sometimes I do bring donuts to the set. Not sure which of the two he prefers though.”

“Is Jensen your muse?”

“You said muse, right? Because for a second there, I thought you said mule and I was really scared you knew about that trip we all took to Columbia a couple of years ago. But maybe YOU are my muse. You kind of just gave me the idea of doing a remake of Xanadu with Jensen in Olivia Newton-John’s role.”

“That, I’d love to see…”

“Wouldn’t we all… gotta go, my entourage is waiting for me.”

“Thank you Misha, and good luck for tonight.”  

 

• • • • •

 

Everyone was laughing when they finally got in the theatre, glad to have been able to not be interviewed by the MediaOne guy. They spent another 10 minutes chatting at Misha’s table, where Octavie and her date were already seated. Then it was time for everybody to go and take their seats. After another round of hugs and kisses (well, air kisses because you know, makeup), Jared lead Gen to their table a bit further away.

Misha sat next to Vicky, who had taken place next to Octavie, enabling Jensen to sit next to the director and Danneel on the other side of him. Soon after came Bruno Tobias, another of Jensen’s co star, who sat next to Danneel with his wife. He hadn’t been nominated but since he had an important part, Misha had invited him to join them at the ceremony.

The show was pretty entertaining, a new comedic duo was hosting and everyone had been munching on quiche and braised duck. Octavie’s category had been the first up for presentation and they were all a bit sad to see the honour go to another actress. But of course, they all smiled and applauded. When Jared’s category came up a couple of categories later, the four friends were all holding hands, wishing for their buddy to win again. The roar that came from their table when he did made the whole theatre echo in laughter.

A bit later came Misha’s category. Best director. It was his first nomination and even if he tried to play it cool, the whole table, the whole world probably, knew he was a nervous wreck. They could have all been holding hands like they were for Jared earlier, but they weren’t. What nobody could see under the tablecloth was Jensen’s hand resting on his lover’s thigh, trying his best to ground him. On the other side of him, his wife was holding both his hands in hers, praying to whoever that her husband would win.

It seemed to work because he did. When his name was called, the whole theatre was jubilant and Jensen, as happy as he was, had to hold himself back a bit. Otherwise, he would have french kissed the guy like there was no tomorrow. Instead, Misha kissed his wife and started to make his way to the stage. Danneel, beaming at her friend, just grabbed her husband by the shoulders and kissed him, knowing full well what he had been thinking.

_“Wow! Didn’t really think I’d be here, honestly. Thanks to the guild, this is very humbling, considering all the talented people here. I wanna thank the people at Searchlight, for giving me my first chance and then putting up with me for all these years. Giving me the opportunity to tell the stories I wanted to tell. As you already know, The Foot Soldier is the story of a marvelous man I met in Haiti in 2013. Thank you Jensen for allowing him to live again, nobody could have done this better than you. Thank you Vicky for being my rock, my partner, my wife, the mother of our wonderful children, I am nothing without you guys. And thank you Haiti for letting me come back to your country and tell a little bit of your story. I’ll forever be in your debt. Mesi Anpil! Mi aime jou!**”_

Applauses erupted in the theatre when Misha was done with his speech, leaving to go backstage. Selfishly, Jensen hoped he’d be back in time for the last two categories, one of which was his. Thankfully, it didn’t take that long for him to come back. The whole table, and most people around, congratulated him with smiles, nods and handshakes, even a couple of pats on the back. But mostly, everyone was trying to keep it down in favour of the ceremony that was still happening on stage.

“Octavie, thanks for the Creole lesson by the way.” Misha said softly to the actress.

“My pleasure, Misha. You did very well.” she replied with a smile.

“Not too sad you didn’t win?”

“No. It was only my first movie. So it is great just to be here.”

“You were so amazing, Octavie. Really!” said Vicky, grabbing her hand.

“Thank you!”

The girl was beaming, the fact that she hadn’t won really didn’t look like a big deal at all. Instead, she just seemed overjoyed to dig in the dessert that had just been placed in front of her. Poire Williams Tarte Tatin topped with Calvados chantilly cream. Everyone at the table did the same, trying not to think of the categories that seemed to be dwindling at an alarming pace now. Fortunately, they were done eating when they announced Jensen’s category. Still, he took a sip of champagne to swallow the lump in his throat, right before his name came up with a close-up of his face on the big screen.

Again, hands had found each other, this time over the table. Jensen really didn’t care at this point, what he needed to do was concentrate and make sure he’d hear the name that would be announced. And make sure he wouldn’t be mistaking anybody’s name with his own. Or the other way around. He also needed to make sure he looked relaxed and happy and not at all bothered by all of this. Thank God he was an actor.

And as he had feared, when they called his name as the winner, he was concentrating so much that it took a moment for the information to make its way to his consciousness. He actually got mauled by his wife and Misha and Vicky before he realised why it was happening. He had won a fucking Golden Globe. He kissed the first pair of lips he could find, glad to see they were Danneel’s and got up to make his way to the stage. People were being loud and appreciative, clapping and whistling. Still, louder than everyone, he could hear Jared’s thunderous moose-like calls. He turned to him and winked, then blew a kiss to Gen. Hell, he blew the kiss to them both really.

_“I was telling Misha earlier… I was nominated last year, and it was a real honour and I would have been glad to win. But winning for this one role? I can’t hide the fact that it makes it even better. I had been hearing about this man for years, so when I got to play the part, it was literally as if I knew him. So thank you Mish for giving me this opportunity, thanks for having so much faith in me. Thanks to the two main ladies in my life, Danneel and JJ, for supporting me and loving me and not forgetting about me when I have to go away for months at a time, I love you. Lastly, I want to dedicate this to my father who died 8 months ago. I just wish he could have seen this movie before he passed, he would have been real proud. This is for you Dad, I love you!”_

Buzzed from his win, Jensen went backstage to stand with his statuette while being photographed by what seemed like a billion people. He would have rather go back up front to see if The Foot Soldier would win Best Drama but instead, he had to stay there and smile. Damn he was nervous. He had trouble concentrating on the myriad of questions being thrown his way. Yes of course he was happy to have won. Yes he would work with Misha again. Yes he hoped the movie would win Best Drama. No he didn’t have any ongoing project he could talk about right now. No he didn’t know if he’d be winning an Oscar, he’d just try to enjoy his Golden Globe for now.

Jensen saw the crowd’s attention shift to his right. The Best Drama winner had been announced and it was their turn to be photographed and flooded with questions. Before he could turn fully to see who had won, he was engulfed in a strong hug. Of course he knew that body and that smell. The Foot Soldier had won and Misha needed to share a moment with him, damn the onlookers. Both men breathed in each other, holding tight onto one another, not in a hurry to let go. Until they started hearing whistles and squeals, that is.

“I’m so proud of you, Mish…” whispered Jensen in his lover’s ear.

“And me of you…”

They both had tears in their eyes when they finally separated, not resisting a slight kiss on the cheek. Jensen grabbed the director’s shoulder and squeezed before bowing and leaving him to the press. He’d wait for him before going back inside to get their wives. Then they’d get to decide where to go grab a drink first. It’d be an awesome night, brushing elbows with the best actors and directors, getting praised for their work and getting to do the same.

Then they’d be doing the same soon for the Oscars. If the past years were anything to go by, they had good chances to go home with little golden guys as well, as the Golden Globes were often excellent predictions for the Academy Awards winners. The Foot Soldier was nominated in even more categories at the Oscars, so they might even end up with more awards.

But even with everything that was happening, only one thing was important. As long as they could go on doing what they wanted to do, with the people they wanted to do it with, it was all the reward they’d ever need.

With a future this bright still ahead of them, both Misha and Jensen could now confirm their lives really had been heading in the right direction.

  
  
  


_The End._

 

 

_** Sorry, I do not speak Creole. I did research what it was I wanted Misha to say in his speech. It should translate as "Thanks a lot! I love you!".  Please feel free to correct me if this is wrong (there seemed to be more than one way to say the things I wanted to say, I tried to go with what seemed closest to French, which is the Creole I'm most used to.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ownership is a very difficult concept to comprehend if you don't consider…rrrrrrrrr…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz
> 
> Wow... I bored even myself with this. Please consider nothing is mine except the ideas. Even if maybe somebody somewhere might have had the same as I did but did nothing about it or maybe they did but I would not have been exposed to them because we don't speak the same language… or something… 
> 
> •••••
> 
> Oh, also, before I forget… the title of the fic, it's a title of a song from The Gossip. Mostly because I like them, but also because there's the word direction in it...
> 
> Yeah… I'm that clever!


End file.
